Bounty
by Genius Flyboy
Summary: My latest ActionAdventureRomance Read full summary inside the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Love

**Book One in the Hunted Series**

**Bounty**

This is the first part of a full-scale Adventure-Romance Saga that'll have you hooked from the first chapter. Well okay maybe not the first, but it's going to be good. Jimmy and the gang are fourteen, almost fifteen at the end of eighth grade at Retroville Middle School, Sheen and Libby are dating and so are Jimmy and Cindy. Everyone's happy, even the regretfully single Carl, and life is looking up, things take a turn for the worse when Cindy and Libby are framed for manslaughter and take off without notice. Back in Retroville, the girls are presumed dead and Jimmy and Sheen, thirsting for revenge join the infamous assassins' guild. Two years later news comes that Cindy and Libby may still be alive, but will Jimmy and Sheen's new fighting skills be able to save the women that they love? Find out in this amazing 6-story saga. A lot of J/C and L/S especially in books 1 and 5-6.

Warning – Some material in this story may not be appropriate for children. It's a teen saga after all.

**Chapter One: Love**

It was a clear night in Retroville, Texas and a couple was enjoying a romantic evening in the park.

"We've been dating for about six months now, and I want you to know that I love you." Said an attractive blond teenager.

"I know Cin you tell me that every time I'm alone with you, I love you too y'know." Replied the boy teen, faking exasperation, but loving the beautiful, melodious sound of her voice.

"And I was wondering…"

"If I wanted to go to that new movie with you Friday night." Jimmy Neutron interjected.

"How did you know that?" Asked an exasperated Cindy Vortex.

"Well…okay Sheen said that Libby had been talking to you about it for like a week.

"Okay, so that is what I wanted to ask you…you will come right?"

"Sure Cind…I wouldn't miss it for the world." And with that, he leaned closer to her and kissed right there in the park. He felt elation fill him to feel her start to passionately kiss him back. All of a sudden, time stood still as a feeling of bliss coursed through his body and for two of the most wonderful minutes of his life, everything was perfect in the world and if Jimmy had known that this may be his last kiss with the beautiful Cynthia Aurora Vortex, his secret crush since he was ten, the women that he loved more than life itself, the girl that he was thrilled to call his girlfriend. If he had known that he might not kiss the young woman who was the love of his life for another month maybe even another year, he would have never let her go, but alas, fate has a cruel way of interrupting such worldly perfection, and in this case the interruption came in the form of one of his best friends in the world.

"JIMMY WHERE ARE YOU, JIMMY!" Jimmy sighed as they broke apart, what is it Carl, I'm kind of in the middle of something here?

"Jimmy (pants) I've been looking all over for you (pant) I can't find Libby anywhere, I picked up Sheen from the shop in my car and when I brought him to Libby's house she wasn't there, and I looked everywhere for her…" Panted an older Carl Wheezer.


	2. Chapter 2: FBI

**Chapter Two: The FBI**

"Did you try calling her?' Asked Jimmy, although he already knew the answer. Carl hadn't changed much since fifth grade, except that he now drove a red Caddy coup with a llama painted on the roof (something he had won at a Llama Love convention).

"Well, umm, no actually…" Confessed Carl. "I umm didn't think of that."

"Its okay." Jimmy reassured him as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed. His expression grew grave as he listened to the recording. "Cin, I think you should hear this."

Cindy grabbed the phone and listened. Recording: "Hi you've reached Libby Folfax, I can't come to the phone right now so I'd appreciate it if you leave a message…Cindy if this is you, girlfriend we are in a world of trouble, some creep FBI guys came to my house and said I was suspect of murder along with you. I got out in time and am hiding in our secret place from a long time ago. Help."

Cindy jumped up and started running through the park.

"Wait Cin, where are you going, wait up." Jimmy activated his jet shoes and quickly caught up with his sprinting girlfriend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going, to the lake, on the outskirts of town." Replied Cindy.

Jimmy jetted up and landed at the lake a right before a flushed Cindy.

"Look Jimmy, my best friends in trouble, and so am I, I don't have time to explain."

Jimmy understood this, as usual, but said, "Wait, I understand, but before you go into a panic lets just…"

"No time Jimmy." Said Liberty Folflax in utter calmness as she stepped out of the shadows. Taking the astonished Jimmy and Cindy completely by surprise, "We have to go. Now! Jimmy, I kind of borrowed your hovercar, we've got to get somewhere safer for me to explain…"

"Freeze, this is the FBI, we have you surrounded, don't move and nobody needs to get hurt." Yelled a mans voice from the woods, as all around them men in black army clothes, carrying Sig Sauer pistols and M-16's stepped out of the woods.

"Um Libby, you said you had the hovercar, right." Asked Cindy, a note of panic in her voice. "This would be a good time to um TELL ME WHERE IT IS."

"Chill out it's in the woods." All we have to do is get past those agents and"

"What do you mean that's ALL we have to do!" Yelled a panicked Cindy.

"Okay, here's the plan, on ten Libby you pretend to faint and Cindy and I will run and get the hovercar to rescue you, got it, One…Two…" Jimmy began.

"ThreeFourFiveSixSevenEightNineTen." Cindy finished in a rush.

At her words Libby collapsed and as the agents moved in and girlfriend and boyfriend dashed off into the night. As they ran for their lives the loud reports of guns pierced the silence like a knife and Jimmy felt the shock waves of bullets tearing up the ground around him.

"Crap, they're shooting at us."

"No, ya think I mean, JIMMY LOOK OUT!" She screamed as one of the men leapt at Jimmy. At her words, however, Jimmy swung around and knocked his gun out of his hand. He picked up the unfamiliar firearm as he dashed off through the park.

Jimmy and Cindy cleared the last few yards in one mad dash dived into the waiting hover-car. As Cindy gasped for breath she felt a sudden searing pain in her arm and when she looked around she saw a bulky man holding a smoking Beretta pistol.

At her scream of pain, Jimmy looked up, and seeing her bloody arm he let loose a yell of fury and, pulling out his stolen pistol he emptied the cartridge into the shocked man's chest "BITCH…DIE YOU FUCKIN' SON OF A BI…AUGGH" Jimmy yelled, his cursing was stopped short by a wave of pain from a searing wound in his shoulder as the dead man's hand snapped shut in rigor mortis, sending bullets ripping up the trees around the wounded couple.

"Drive Jimmy, he's dead, just get Libby." Cindy gasped as she doubled over with a spasm of pain stemming from the wound in her arm.

Jimmy didn't respond, he just gunned the engine and recklessly tore up the sky (A/N sky, road, y'know what I mean, about the language, that's what he would say. Personally, in his position, I would use language that I can't print in a T story so…) The infuriated teenage boy dove into a steep plunge and, grabbing Libby, he rocketed up into the cloudy sky. Although, he made sure to ram the agent who had been chasing Libby, he didn't know if he had actually killed the man, but being hit by a speeding vehicle going 150+ mph has got to hurt.


	3. Chapter 3: The Explanation

**Chapter 3: The Explanation**

(Earlier that day)

(At Sheen's house)

" Look Sheen, I haven't seen Libby or anyone in the past two hours, I think Jimmy and Cindy are at the park but Libby's well gone." Carl repeated to distressed Sheen. Sheen, like Carl, wasn't drastically different from his fifth year old self. Sure, he was dating Libby, and he had a sort of blue motorcycle, but he was still always moving, and still loved Ultralord.

"She's gone, gone, do you hear me, Why must the good go missing?"

"Look Sheen I told Jimmy and Cindy, and they were running towards the lake in the park and,"

"The park, TO THE PARK. Umm Carl, can I drive your car, thanks."

(Interlude, that morning, at Libby Folfax's house)

…I'm in a place called Vertigo…

"Libby, turn that down"

"Sorry mom" Yelled an almost-fifteen Libby Flolfax. Libby was busy getting ready for a big day in Retroville, today was the day when Sheen was coming back from visiting his grandparents in New York and she couldn't wait to see him again. Sheen and her had stated dating the summer before and she loved his hyperactive self with all her heart. As she was brushing her teeth, something of TV distracted her "We interrupt this program for an important News Bulletin…terror reigned this morning in downtown Retroville as four people were shot and are In critical condition at the Retroville Hospital. Fingerprint and DNA tests point to teenagers Liberty Folfax and Cynthia Vortex as the prime suspects Liberty and Cynthia have 10 hours to come to the station or risk being brought in by force, the F.B.I are involved and The Chief of the Retroville police force says that he is considering involving professional Bounty Hunters if Libby and Cindy don't turn themselves in.

"OH MY GOD." Libby gasped, I've gotta warn Cindy, Bounty Hunters, The FBI, murder!" She stood rooted to the spot for three whole minutes, thoughts racing through her head. Can I trust mom, will she believe me, she thought, she has to believe me she's my mother why would Cindy and I, CINDY I forgot, I have to tell Cindy. Libby picked up the phone and started to dial 555-0124 and as it ring it hit her, wait, I bet the FBI is tapping my phone, but how can I let her know, hmmm. Where could she be, I bet she's with Jimmy, yeah that'll be it. Wait, Jimmy he would believe her, and know how to help.

With that thought she finished getting ready and ran down the stairs, "See ya mom." She yelled as she ran out the door and jumped into a light blue convertible. Jimmy was the reason any of them could drive anyway, the license age is sixteen, but in exchange for their help in saving the town, the mayor had made an exception. As she sped down the road towards Jimmy's house thoughts raced through her mind like wildfire. What if they find me, I know I didn't do it but someone must have planted my stuff or somethin'…I better find out. With that thought an idea hit her. Wait a minute, when I got this car Jimmy put in some weird stuff, including this police band radio she said jamming the power button on the slim, sleek box in question. _We have information that suspects are not at their houses, repeat, blockade the perimeter of the town, nobody leaves without my okay…roger…_ "Oh crap, CRAP!" Libby cursed under her breath, how are we goin' ta get out? Jimmy an' Cin will know though…and with that thought in mind, she floored the accelerator and heaven help any cop who got in her way.

(The Present)

"Ahh, that hurts!" a very pretty blond teenager winced as a strong teenager bent over her, applying some ointment to her wound, moments ago he had been busy removing the pieces of lead that had been imbedded in his and his girlfriend's arms.

"Sorry Cind, but I have to apply this to numb the pain, and help with healing…"

"How's this for healing?" She asked playfully as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss that took both of their breath away. She opened her mouth a little to allow his tongue access and felt their tongue's duel, as he kissed her more passionately than she could ever dream of. Jimmy felt as if he was in paradise as he felt her soft, tender lips collide with his, and he kissed her with a ferocity that he knew took her breath away.

"Umm, I really hate to be the one to interrupt, seeing as Cind finally came out of denial, but I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DRIVE THIS DAMN THING!" Libby yelled in a panic as she desperately tried to keep the wildly swerving hover-car under control.

"Oh sorry." Jimmy said, regretfully pulling his lips away from Cindy's and grabbing the controls in order to avoid an oncoming turboprop plane. "Sorry!" He yelled to the pilot, knowing he couldn't hear him but yelling anyway. "So, you two are on the run from the FBI because you're suspected of commiting manslaughter right?"

"NO, we were framed!" Libby exclaimed defensively.

"Well, now we can't just turn ourselves in, seeing as we've attacked the FBI and I think I killed two people!" Jimmy cried hysterically, now that the adrenaline was fading he was realizing the magnitude of what he had really done. However, he was given no time to get all worked up, because at that moment he saw a helicopter with the insignia NSA emblazoned on the side chasing them, guns ablaze.


	4. Chapter 4: Run and Hide

Hi guys, girls, whatever…anyway, I was caught up in Break My Heart so I haven't been able to update this. Guess what, I finally got some free time thanks to a nice Algebra 2 teacher, so here's chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters and am borrowing them without the written consent of Nickelodeon for non-profit use only.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to animeromance2 and lovepotion09.

**Run and Hide**

"OH SHIT!" Jimmy yelled. "It's the NSA!"

"The NS who?" Sheen asked, confused.

"The NSA, the National Security Agency!" Jimmy yelled back, dodging bullets that were coming closer to their wildly swerving target.

"Oh, will you sign my autograph book?" Sheen yelled over the fury of depleted uranium chainguns. He quickly withdrew his body however as a missile blasted towards him, missing his shaking body, but clipping the hover-car in its deadly silent explosion that knocked the now-damaged hover-car into the dense forest, miles from Retroville.

"Look, could somebody please explain to me why my dad's signature is identical to Santa Claus', and the Easter Bunny's?" Sheen asked, oblivious to the fact that they were speeding up to meet the unforgiveably hard ground at incredible speed.

"SHEEN YOU IDIOT, SANTA ISN'T REAL!" Cindy yelled back.

"Thanks a lot for ruining my childhood, jerk!" Sheen screamed, hitting her on the shoulder, coincidently where she had been shot earlier today.

"Ahhh!" She let lose a screech of agony.

"I don't believe you anyway." Said stubbornly oblivious Sheen, as though this settled it.

Jimmy fought for control of his out of control craft as he struggled to bring them in for a remotely controlled crash landing. Everybody fell silent in terror and clutched each other wildly as they smashed front first into the treetops and got caught in one of the largest trees any of them had ever seen. This cut them all up unforgivingly. However this saved them from exploding on impact from the ground and probably saved their lives.

"Oh, I thought we were going to die, oh my god, I thought we were going to die!" Cindy cried, uncharacteristically losing control.

"It's okay Cind' we're alive." Jimmy reassured her, "We're alive, and I love you." He said firmly, grabbing her and pulling her into a long, deep, sexy kiss.

They finally broke apart, looking around.

"It's night out, and this tree provides the best visual cover…plus I think my camouflage gear is working so…" Jimmy said, pulling out a small box marked EMERGENCY EQUIPMENT in red letters and pushing an activate button on the side.

"Wait a minute, you actually have gear for being on the run from the NSA, the FBI and the cops?" Libby asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah, I think you should be prepared for any eventuality, that and I have a lab, a genius IQ and way too much free time." He confessed. "Now, umm, watch out." He said, covering his head, as there was a condensed, bright flash, which gave Sheen a huge headache and suddenly stopped to reveal their greatly changed surroundings.

The huge tree that they were in was covered with form fitting, camouflage covering, that masked all signs of their presence, the hover-car was supporting a large tent-style room, with sleeping bags and other necessities.

"I will never get tired of having a genius best-friend!" Sheen proclaimed, getting a smile from Jimmy, and a soda from a hiking backpack marked Sheen as he plopped down on a futon, with a sleeping bag on top.

Jimmy, being Jimmy had to explain it all. "You see Sheen, all of your portable new possessions are stored hyper-cube style in that backpack, you reach inside and you'll find what you want in the main compartment.

"Umm, so how do you explain the tent?" Sheen asked, completely confused.

"Well, part of the tent goes in each of our packs providing individual shelter if necessary."

"Look Jimmy, I totally love the new furniture and stuff, but what are we going to do about the NSA?" Cindy asked, examining a pizza in the 5-inch tall, one-pound, food maker that had once been in the hover-car.

"Yeah Jimmy, what about them, we don't have any weapons here. An' gimme some of that pizza!" Sheen asked.

"I don't know, I need time to think of a plan, in the mean time, this shelter will keep us safe, for a while." Jimmy said, thinking hard.

"Well, I know what could pass the time." Sheen said slyly, pulling out a bottle and spinning it on the table, where Jimmy was leaning, and running to Libby, who willingly kissed him for a long, passionate time, until even Sheen ran out of patience and fell down on his futon, very close to Libby, who grinned mischievously at him.


	5. Chapter 5: No Matter What!

I'm back with Chapter 5, in this chapter, I take quick break from fighting, for some hardcore (okay, admittedly fluffy) emotional stuff, this is thanks to James Blunt's Your Beautiful, which ranked #1 on Itunes' list of biggest songs. We also take a look back to Retroville, to revisit Carl, and everybody else, but mostly Carl…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Angelic JN Princess.

**No Matter What! **

Sheen had developed this annoying habit of trying to give life a soundtrack, I blame him for many of the things that were happening, although, I was the one who gave him a watch that picked out a song opportune for the moment and played it, damn, what made me make that, damn. I thought to myself as I lay awake in our tree hideout, thinking about my life. My life had been anything but ordinary to begin with, and now it had taken a turn into sheer confusion. I was fourteen years old, well, actually fifteen by about five minutes now, it was my birthday, and here I was, lying awake, on a futon. Damn hormones, I blame them for a lot of my problems, but again I cannot be so arrogant as to remove blame from myself; the problem was my friends. Carl and Sheen are my best friends in the universe, we're really close, and will be for the rest of our lives, I couldn't picture life without them, I wouldn't be able to make it…but now, with Cindy in the picture, I feel that as I grow closer to her, I grow more distant from them, the people who stood by me No Matter What! It was this idea, this constant that gave me the strength to know what to do, I had to talk to Carl and Sheen and reassure them of our unbreakable friendship, and then I had to explain everything to Cindy. I wouldn't lose them, we were best friends forever, I think that we're closer than that, we're like brothers and nobody can take that away. Best Friends Forever, No Matter What!

As Jimmy lay awake, happy with his decision, having sorted everything out, Cindy also lay, facing the other way, contemplating her feelings for a certain boy genius. What am I going to do? It's like I have to choose, Jimmy or my friendship with Libby. Libby has been with me since the beginning, and will be to the bitter end, she's like my sister, no, she basically IS my sister, we spend as much time together as with our families, in a way, me and Libs have what Jimmy, Sheen and Carl have, and, I can't lose that, but what am I going to do? I'll ask Libs, she always knows what to do with emotions, in fact, she knows more about my emotions than even I do. I can't lose Libby we're together FOREVER, No Matter What!

While Jimmy and Cindy were trying to sort out their teenage hormones and emotions, Sheen and Libby were engaging in a more, physical way, shall we say. To be blunt, they were behind a divider, having sex. Adults, make this kind of thing in fourteen-fifteen year olds to be vulgar and crude, but they were wrong, dead wrong! In most people their age, this would have been preposterous, but for Sheen and Libby, well, they were destined for each other, they knew that they were the only ones for each other, and unlike Jimmy and Cindy, they were more in tune with themselves, so, why wait!

Sheen, finally knew what heaven was like, and so did the girl, who he was showing the meaning of their love… eventually however, all things must stop so, finally, the happy couple dropped off to sleep.

Jimmy awoke the next day to find his best friends already awake and ready to celebrate the birthday they clearly had not forgotten, Carl unfortunately, wasn't there, as he was still in Retroville, free from the pressure of all of the major law enforcement agencies' best efforts to kill you. However, somebody, probably Libby, had rigged a holo-conference with him, using the high powered Neutron Tablet Laptop, she had brought with her from home, personalized with tons of music.

"Hi Jimmy, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, and Jim, where are you guys, it looks like you're in some kind of camping-hotel." The holo-image asked, delighted to see his best friend alive.

"CARL," Jimmy exclaimed, jolted awake by the appearance of his best friend, "Where are **you**?"

"I'm at my house, what happened to you guys, and where did you do?" Carl asked.

"Well, we, indicating herself and Libby, were framed for first-degree-manslaughter. So, we were running with Jimmy, trying to figure out what to do, and then, one of the FBI buys shoots me, and Jimmy shoots, and kills him, and runs over another agent who shot Libby, and now, they brought in the NSA and they're authorized to use deadly force!" Cindy told him in a rush.

"Okay," Carl said slowly, trying to comprehend everything at once. "So, where exactly are you, and what can I do?" He asked, a little less confused.

"Well, Jimmy set up this ultra-awesome tree-hotel-hideout with a food synthesizer, and futons, and a TV, and a fridge, and EVERYTHING!" Sheen exclaimed excitedly, gesturing around to demonstrate.

"So, what can I do?" Carl asked, tentatively.

"Carl, what you can do, is try to help find who really did those crimes and framed Cindy and Libby. Remember that mind-lock I installed on the lab door, well, stare at it for a second, and then go into the computer and look up my list of what inventions you should need, and contact me." Jimmy said, finally rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and joining in.

"Okay…gotcha!" Carl said after a pause in which he wrote down the instructions on a piece of paper and put it in his wallet.

"Oh and Sheen, Carl, I want to talk to you guys about something. ALONE." Jimmy said meaningfully, drawing looks of interest from the guys and an exchange of knowing looks and eye rolling from Cindy and Libby, as they went to try to make breakfast.

"Okay, guys, y'know how I've been spending a lot of time with Cindy lately, well I just wanted to tell you that you guys are my best friends, and nobody can stop that okay. I think that, after this whole mess is sorted out, we should just let Cindy and Libby hang with us, so we can all do stuff together."

Carl and Sheen nodded in approval.

"Okay guys, best friends."

"No Matter What!" They all chorused, like they used to do when they were, younger, bringing back nostalgia that made them all smile fondly.

"No Matter What!" Jimmy echoed as Carl signed off, when his mom called downstairs and he and Sheen walked to help with breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6: Life or Death

I went skiing this weekend, so that's why I haven't updated or anything all weekend, I would, but I don't have internet access up here in the Poconos so, I can't do any of that stuff. I did, however, write some things I'm posting now, including, the very chapter you're reading right now, so, without further ado (Except for the disclaimer and dedication) I give you chapter 6 of Bounty:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, and, unfortunately, also don't own the names FBI, NSA, ISA, SEALS, or any other government agencies of which I invent details of in this story. Don't sue.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to acosta perez jose ramiro, animeromance92, TVGirl2006 and xJCManiak12x oh and magic15 Also, earlier I made the characters' (Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen etc…) age fourteen, I have decided to make them all fifteen, turning sixteen, Jimmy, in my story, turned fifteen last chapter but he is not significantly younger than the other characters at all. Sorry for the confusion.

**Life or Death**

"Widely dispersed heat signatures passing overhead and beneath…" Cindy's voice said, breaking the silence in a thoroughly undramatic way. However, it was not Cindy who said it, Jimmy, turned around from his attempts to salvage the hover-car's engine to see a 3-D map of the surrounding woods being projected from his tough, laptop. It would have to be reinforced titanium and carbon steel to take the punishment it had sustained. Jimmy reflected as he said, "Computer, identify heat signatures and zoom in cam. Feed." "Camera feed is as clear and close up as possible, identification program complete. Results:…ten adult males searching the forest below us, sensors suggest that they have scanners with them, and camolfouge program has been activated." The computer replied in Cindy's voice.

"FBI maybe." Cindy suggested from the other side of the engine, where she had been thoroughly enjoying helping her new boyfriend try to fix his damaged hover-car.

"Probably. Computer, identify heat signatures above." Jimmy, replied, clearly thinking of what to do.

"Military Comanche helicopters, advanced sensors and weapons, registered to the NSA." The computer told him, after taking some time to identify the military grade helicopters.

"Damn! That is not good, not good at all. What are we going to do." Jimmy cursed, brain racing wildly for an idea…Wait a minute…the FBI and the NSA would not be involved in a murder, they only usually interfere in important crimes and matters of national security, so why would they be involved here?" Jimmy voiced his question aloud.

"Well, you did kill two of their people." Sheen interjected.

"Well, yeah, but they were involved before that. Cindy, Libby, who exactly do they think you killed?" Jimmy asked, an idea forming in his mind.

"I'm not positive, but I think it was somebody important…" Libby started.

"But I never actually heard about the crime we supposedly committed, all I know is what Libs told me." Cindy finished.

"My phone has internet access." Libby informed them, "Let's see if there's anything on the net." She logged on to CNN, because if the FBI and the NSA were involved, then the case was probably important enough to be on CNN.

Sure enough, there was a picture of two men followed by the beginning of an article, Libby clicked full article and read aloud.

_The shocking murders of top pentagon physicists, who led the team to design anti-ballistic-missile defense systems, is a huge blow to the program to defend our country from enemy thermonuclear and ballistic missiles. Even more stunning is that the prime suspects in the case are two fifteen-year-old girls named Cynthia Vortex and Liberty Folfax, who apparently, when confronted by FBI agents escaped in a flying vehicle with the help of now fifteen-year-old James Neutron and Sheen Estevez. James is legally a genius and has helped commit a federal crime in assisting a suspect escape FBI custody, in the process; the teenagers killed one and wounded one FBI agent. Because of the extenuating circumstances the FBI has been authorized to use deadly force, and the NSA is thought to involve._

"Oh Shit! This is not good, this is not good at all!" Cindy cursed, banging her head on the wall, when Libby finished reading.

"Well, at least we know what we're into now." Libby said, trying to sound confident, but failing and sounding just as scared as she felt, and in this case, that's Really Scared.

"Hey, where's Jimmy?" Cindy asked, noticing his absence.

"I dunno, let's look for him." Sheen suggested.

Cindy thought she knew exactly where her boyfriend was, and, sure enough, he was sitting beside his broken hover-car. A wrench lay beside him as he kneeled down, head in his arms as he stared miserably at his pulverized exhaust vent.

"What are you doing?" Cindy asked tentatively, staring down with worry at the top of his head.

"I killed someone Can', actually Killed someone…" He spoke softly, sounding miserable.

"It's okay, you had to, he was shooting at You, Jimmy, you had to, it was life or death, and I can't lose you. Jimmy, look at me, I love you, with every particle of my being, I love you Jimmy, no matter what happens, I love you." She reassured him, pulling his face up to face her and kissing him. He stood up, pulling her deep into a breathtaking kiss, and, for a moment, everything was right in the world, worries slid away easily as he kissed her with a fierce passion, and reflected that he had always known she was the only one for him. And then,

"OH SHIT, Jimmy, It's TIME TO GO, TIME TO GO!" Sheen yelled, sprinting into the room and ignoring the fact that his best friend had been kissing Cindy Vortex.

"Sheen, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"We were scanning their secure frequen-things, and we heard the NSA guys say that they were getting some kind of scanner that your computer said could detect us!" Sheen said, in a frantic voice.

"Crap, Come on, Sheen's right, it's time to go." Jimmy told them, looking a little panicked himself as he paused to grab a backpack next to him and running over to Libby.

"Everybody, grab your backpack and get in the hove-car, hurry!" Jimmy yelled over his shoulder, pausing to snatch up the laptop on his bed and sprinting back over to the hover-car.

Sheen was right behind him, holding a backpack with the familiar words "Ultralord" emblazoned on the back. Followed by Cindy, and then, last, Libby.

"Let's Go!" Jimmy yelled, gunning the not completely fixed engine and steering low to the ground in order to try to avoid detection.

"Um Jimmy."

"Yeah, what is is?'

"You never quite fixed that exhaust vent, and now the engine is jamming." Libby told him.

"Shit! Jump!" He told them, leaving the hover-car moving and diving off the side.

When they landed Jimmy jumped up, ignoring the long cut on the side of his face, and running to see if the others made it. When he got there, he found Libby and Sheen getting up slowly, but Cindy unconscious, a deep cut on her face which was oddly in the same place as the one on his face. He cursed under his breath as he picked her up in his arms and started to run away from the last place they had seen the FBI and NSA guys. "Shit! C'mon, Libby, Sheen, let's go, I've got Cindy!" He yelled. Running next to Sheen and Libby he heard shouts from ahead of them. It was the FBI, he thought frantically, and sure enough, he felt the foliage around him explode with gunfire, an agent aimed at Cindy's limp form, but Jimmy took the bullet to the shoulder instead, kicking him in the shins, directly into his comrades' line of fire, as the two remaining confused agents disentangled themselves from the heap they had landed in when their shot up fellow crashed into them, head-on. By the time they had gotten up and spun around, guns drawn the four teenagers had disappeared.

Half an hour later, an exhausted, but rather handsome, teenager carrying an attractive blond girl of his same age walked into a park bordering an unfamiliar town.

"(Pant)…We've got to do something about Cindy." Jimmy Neutron panted as he gently set her down on a bench, feeling her pulse, "Her vitals are stable, it's probably just a concussion and she fell unconcious from the fall." He said optimistically, just then Cindy's eyes opened slowly "Jimmy, is that you? I remember jumping, and then, everything was black…" She said slowly.

"Cin'! Thank god you're okay, I think you have a concussion, we had to abandon the hover-car and you were knocked unconscious."

"What happened to your face?" She asked, toughing the deep cut on his cheek.

"The same thing that happened to you, he replied, pointing at her reflection in the pond, we got scratched up by the fall."

"And your shoulder!" She asked, pointing to the wound on his shoulder.

"Oh I got his by a bullet, but it only grazed me, its not that bad," he said. "But we need to get clothes and things. I managed to find my and Cindy's backpacks so we need clothes for you guys and some food and stuff. Me and Cindy'll go into town to a mall and buy stuff for you two as well, you stay here, and hide in the bushes. Come on Cindy." Jimmy informed them.

"Okay." The three others replied and Cindy grabbing his hand led him towards the mall they could see a while ahead of them.

"But, you need to change that shirt, it looks pretty cut up, your pants are fine, and my clothes survived intact, so here," She told him, throwing him a shirt without his logo on it. "You can't have that atom thing on it for obvious reasons." She informed him, as he pulled on the long sleeve shirt.

Eventually they reached the mall and started to buy things, first they walked into a clothing store and bought clothes for themselves and Libby and Sheen.

Cindy, having bought some other things without Jimmy, led him into a dressing room and told him that they were going to have to change the way they looked, namely, their hair.

"Well, you are not dying your hair, so we're going to let it down and get rid of that ponytail." He told her.

"But you, are going to have to change your hair completely, we're dying it darker, not black, but darker brown, and you are going to put it longer.

When they finally emerged, they were unrecognizable, Jimmy had dark brown hair, that was down and not too long in the new cool way, he also wore faded cargo pants and a black t-shirt that said Give Blood, Play Hockey on it. Cindy had her hair, down, with her normal pants in a different color and a tight Abercrombie t-shirt. They walked up to the cashier and Cindy paid. Still holding hands, they strode out of the store and up a flight of stairs.

"Hey baby, wanna come with me?" A teenage boy asked Cindy, he was wearing a t-shirt that said Arrest Me, I'm A Skateboarder, and seemed to ignore Jimmy completely.

"Back off!" Jimmy warned, him stepping up.

"You wanna fight kid?" The skateboarder asked challengingly. Jimmy didn't respond, only hitting him with a punch that probably knocked a tooth out and thoroughly scared off anybody else from bothering them as he walked away, unfased from the bruised teenager who could only clutch the side of his face in pain.

"Wow." Cindy said admiringly, "How did you do that?"

"Well, I've had some practice, fighting those FBI guys." He said, grimacing, "But still, I wish we could have avoided a scene, oh well." He told her, grinning slightly.

She smashed her lips onto his and all thought of the skateboarder was forgotten as he returned the kiss fiercely.

"I got you something." He told her when they broke apart.

"What is it?" She asked lovingly.

"This." He replied simply, clasping a beautiful necklace around her neck. It was precious, with rubies arranged beautifully on a pure gold chain, with on the end, a single, beautiful, pink pearl flanked by small diamonds. "I love you Cin'" He told her.

"Is this real? And that pearl is it?" She asked breathless.

"Yep, that's the pearl I gave you when we were stranded, I found it in a case next to your diary in your bag, and thought I'd have this made. I didn't know when I'd have the chance, and I couldn't wait to give it to you so, here. I love you Cynthia!" He told her seriously.

"I love you to, James!" She replied, smiling when she said his name and was left speechless when he pulled her into another loving kiss. "Now, come on, we have to get food, and stuff, how much money do you have?"

"After spending around nine hundred to a thousand dollars on that," he said, indicating the necklace, sparkling with rubies, and small diamonds, as well as the beautiful pearl, "Around four hundred fifty he said, I have more in the bank, from my inventions, but we can't get that because they'll recognize my name."

"And I have around the same with me, so we should only spend half of our combined money, come on." And with another short kiss, they walked towards the other side of the mall, leaving some adults smiling at the young teenagers who were truly in love and filled with renewed hope for the future.

A/N: Sniff, Sniff, that was so happy, Okay I'm over the heartwarming scenes. Don't give up on me, next chapter will be serious action/adventure, I just had to throw in a J/C chapter after the whole Sheen/Libby thing, they felt left out, they sort of know, but aren't commenting on what happened. Umm, what else, Oh yeah, Jimmy's really in love, a thousand-dollar necklace, wow, that's going to be her sixteenth birthday present I think, umm, what else…


	7. Chapter 7: Armed and Dangerous

Hey, I'm totally into Bounty right now, so here's chapter 7, enjoy:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron and am simply using them for nonprofit fun.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to; well, I'm not sure yet, I'll include this chapter's dedication in the next chapter. Sorry.

**Armed and Dangerous**

Leaving the adults who had watched what had just happened behind, Jimmy and Cindy walked into the food area of the mall and sat down at a table. Jimmy pulled out a small pad of paper he had purchased when they left the clothing store and started to figure out what they would need.

"Okay, we've got clothes for everybody, so now we probably need some food, or, parts for me to make a portable synthesizer. Okay. Cindy, I need you to buy these materials from an electronics store." He said, handing her a list of components, "And I'll get some other stuff we need, but what we really need is some method of transportation, that would really help."

Half an hour later Cindy and Jimmy met up again at the pizza restaurant where they had been 30 minutes ago. "Hey Jimmy, sorry, but they didn't have everything you needed, so I got some food, I wasn't able to buy a whole lot because we're going to need money for some kind of transportation as you put it." She told him as he approached the table.

"That's okay, I got some camping and outdoor survival stuff I can try to retrofit, here's what I found," and with that he showed her a list of everything he bought. It contained some things that would definitely come in handy: a hiking tent that slept four people and weighed very little, as it was packed extremely tightly, and actually carried by backpackers in addition to other stuff, four lightweight sleeping bags, knives, and parts for several items they would need. She would have kept looking, but it was time to go.

_My life is precious_

_My love is pure_

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

_She smiled at me on the subway she was with another man_

_But don't give up, sleep on out, I've got a plan, _

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful it's true, I saw your face in crowded pla_

"Yes," Jimmy said as he picked up his ringing phone, "Sheen?"

"Jimmy, we got attacked again, but it was only those two guys, Queen Libby hit one of them over the head with some kind of rock, that is gonna hurt, but he's not dead, and I kicked the other guy in a very painful place, but, hurry up, we've got their stuff, and a car that they had parked, HURRY!"

"Okay Sheen, drive up to the mall in town, but don't park, just keep circling the parking lot, we'll be right there."

"Gotcha, we're on our way." Sheen replied, hanging up.

"Jimmy, what's with the ring tone, I didn't know you liked James Blunt, never mind. I guess that solves our transportation issue, we better get going, I've got stuff to change Libs and Sheen's appearances."

"I wonder what kind of car they got, oh well, you're right, c'mon."

As Jimmy and Cindy ran to the parking lot, Jimmy realized he had forgotten the tent in the store, but thankfully hadn't paid for it yet, oh well, he thought, we can sleep in whatever car they stole from the FBI or the NSA.

When Cindy and Jimmy saw Libby and Sheen in the car they almost cheered at their good fortune, they had an all-terrain four wheel drive SUV, with three rows of seats. As they jumped in, Jimmy taking over driving from Sheen who got overenthusiastic with the gas pedal and sent them barreling down a road at ninety, they filled Sheen and Libby in on the plan.

"Okay, here's the plan, we got some stuff that'll help us hide from the government agents, except Jimmy forgot the tent so we'll have to sleep here in the car." While saying this, Cindy pulled out the stuff they bought from the hypercube-bottom-backpacks and distributed it into Sheen, Libby and her and Jimmy's bags respectively, she then went about the business of disguising Sheen and Libby.

As Jimmy pulled off the highway, who knows how he learned how to drive, and into a forest, where they would hide and figure everything out, Sheen and Libby had finished their makeovers, looking totally different, Libby had her long black hair out of the braids and with dye in it, making it appear lighter, brown, but not light brown, she also changed her clothes radically, looking like a teenage rebel, with a tight shirt that said Stick it to the Man on it and Sheen's hair was dirty blond amazingly, with skateboard stuff on and an earring, not a real one, but it was still convincing.

Jimmy was amazed at how different they looked. "Umm, oh yeah! We can't stay here in Texas, we have to leave the state, but first we have to find a way to eventually end this, it won't be short but… We need the things I told Carl to get. He'll stay in Retroville and continue to gather evidence there, if he can, and we'll track down who framed you. All without getting killed of course." He told them, they all grew serious at the last sentence and Jimmy, looking at Cindy hoped they could do it.

While he was thinking Libby spoke up, "Look, hate to say this but we won't be able to beat the FBI, the NSA, who knows who else AND whoever framed me and Cind' UNARMED, we need weapons."

Sheen agreed "My queen of love is right, all we have is Jimmy's laser and these guns we found in this car," putting the weapons on the seat his lap, they were four glocks and some knives. (For those who don't know, a Glock is a handgun with a built in trigger safety that is very light because the casing is very tough nonmetal).

Everyone looked over the weapons gravely and Cindy, rummaging through the glove compartment found spare ammo and holsters, which she threw to the other three, keeping one set and breaking the silence that had reigned since everyone had been reflecting on the seriousness of their predicament by picking up a Glock, seeing that is was fully loaded and tucking it in her backpack along with the holster. Following her lead, Jimmy also picked up a gun, looking at it and put it in a holster he hid in an inside pocket of his leather jacket, effectively masking it from view but having it available. Sheen and Libby, after a brief pause, followed suit, Sheen tucking it into the pocket of his cargo jeans, where the baggy material hid the lump that signified its presence and Libby putting it her new jacket.

"SHIT, JIMMY, THE CAR'S STILL MOVING!" Libby screamed, just in time for Jimmy to slam on the brakes with a curse and save them from running into a large, boulder that stood inches from the grill of their car, which had screeched to a stop just in time.

(That night, in the back of the dark SUV, Cindy lay, thinking, Hard)

"What kind of mess are we in now, how could this happen in such a short time, it was only two days ago, she reflected, that she was home, with not a care except school, and in such a short time, she was being chased by men with liscences to kill, she knew that sounded like something out of a Bond movie, but it was true. What if they didn't make it.

"Cin' we'll make it out okay." Came his voice, in her opinion, that of perfection as if he had read her mind, but was she surprised, he was after all, her boyfriend, the genius. "And nothing can stop me loving you." He said, lovingly as she felt his soft lips touch hers, briefly, but then again, for a deep, loving, kiss that proved to her beyond a shadow of the slimmest doubt that they would make it through, and then, the tranquility of the peaceful, still, night air was shattered by the sound of gunfire, somewhere far too close for comfort.

A/N Oh Yeah Baby, loving that suspense, it would be really suspenseful if you knew what those shots meant. I decided to add some serious stuff to this chapter, the guns might not seem serious, but think about it, when they take these they know that they hold the power to actually kill someone. Check out chapter 8 coming soon, by the way, this all comes together, it's going somewhere, somewhere seriously intense, with romance to break the action, because I can't resist throwing in some J/C every chapter, I'm going to try for some S/L next chapter, nothing as big as the scene earlier, but they deserve attention, dontcha think.


	8. Chapter 8: International Fugitives

This is an important chapter, so pay very close attention. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, someone noted that my story is similar to On The Run by quietthinker, well, this is where it changes, On The Run has them simply running from the cops in two states, but does it have this? (Oh and thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it)

**International Fugitives**

When you're a federal agent you think you're untouchable, you think that nobody would dare attack and chase you. You think that since you're a federal agent, who would try to kill you? These are the rules engraved in every federal agent's mind. Unfortunately, when someone breaks these rules, what are you supposed to do? This was the case with the ISA. Their name sounds like an obsolete special-forces unit and leads their prey to underestimate them, this was a mistake they liked to cultivate, and one that almost always proved fatal. There is a thin line between legal and illegal and the ISA always had one foot on either side. They are mercenaries, but not just any mercenaries, they're not ex-army guys with submachine guns. No they are the best, professional killers, killing was a business for them, this organization had influence worldwide. They topple governments, empower military leaders, spark wars and win them, for a price. The group that were currently fighting group the FBI and NSA people were led by five of the best, they're five men of completely different nationalities, but no allegiance. Torch, a tough man at 5'11 was an expert with explosives as well as other heavy weaponry. Jack, was an Italian who could hijack, control or disable any means of transportation known to man, and held the record for the fastest hotwiring of four different vehicles. The man fighting next to him was a hacker that could break in and control any technological system on the planet, or outside of it, having taken control of a Russian satellite that year. A Spaniard simply called Carlos was able to break in to any building, be it a skyscraper or an underground bunker. Their leader, the only American on the team was the best killer, as well as an expert marksman ironically named Mark who never missed. In addition to all of this, they were all deadly and emotionless. When you have five of the most ruthless men put together in charge of a full task force with a common enemy, all hell breaks loose.

"Shit, c'mon you damn piece of junk START!" Cindy yelled, having dived into the driver's seat and was now battering the dashboard as their car failed.

The car, stuttering, silenced for a moment before roaring to life, and with Cindy's foot jammed on the accelerator ripped through the underbrush at terrifying speeds before hitting the deserted highway, almost flipping over before righting and tearing up pavement.

Men wearing dark suits fell, screaming, handguns blazing to the ground, as their opponents in dark unmarked commando suits decimated them with cold, deadly accuracy.

A tall man, standing 6 foot 1 stepped forward, a black Heckler and Koch smoking from its built in silencer and spoke into a black wireless headset that extended from his ear about half an inch down his cheek, it transmitted to his state of the art satellite phone. "Move." He said in an emotionless voice and, at his command, his four comrades stepped out behind him, as well as 10 others from the spots where they had been firing under the tree cover.

"Let's move." Torch agreed, jogging through the forest, in front of the others, hitting a key on his touchpad control gauntlet, which detonated the plastic explosives hidden around the perimeter of their firefight area, silently destroying the evidence and leaving what appeared to be the sight of a flash fire behind.

Four blacked out, armored black Chargers waited for them on the road, they also featured bulletproof glass and highly powered engines. Two men from the group opened the doors and sat on either side, HK's poised behind the tinted glass. Two of the cars gunned their engines in pursuit of Jimmy and the others, as the other two roared down a different road, accompanied by two BMW motorcycles, ridden by the other two commandos. The five leaders grinned coldly as they jumped into a black Sikorsky helicopter.

Jimmy, cursed loudly in his seat next to Cindy. "Fuck! Now we can't go back to Retroville."

"Um, Jimmy, I hate to intrude on your little crisis moment, but WHO THE HELL WERE THOSE SHOOTERS?" Libby yelled.

Cindy too wondered who the two commandos they had seen ruthlessly shooting the FBI and NSA agents.

"Look, I'll explain at the airport." Jimmy said, thinking hard.

"Anything else you would like to promise to tell us later, or is mister mystery done yet." Sheen muttered, Cindy turned around and gave him the shut up, he's thinking look he had gotten used to over the last few days.

Eventually, many harrowing misses with shocked truck drivers, amazed at the blond teenager's reckless driving style, or lack of, later they finally arrived at a medium sized airport.

"Look, Jimmy, where do you plan on going, what are we doing here, and who are those…people?" Libby asked, grabbing his shoulders and wheeling him around with a strength he did not know she possessed.

"Okay, here goes," He said, taking a moment to compose himself, "I'm not sure, but I think those were the ISA, and if they were, they weren't alone, so if you'll excuse me I have to buy tickets."

"Hey Jimmy, do we have enough money?' Cindy asked tentatively.

"Oh Shit you're right! Well I'll think of something, in the mean time…" He proceeded to explain his theory on who the shooters they had seen were.

"Oh. Oh shit we're in trouble." Sheen said, comprehension dawning on his face.

"Damn right we're in trouble." Libby said, with this barely out of her mouth Cindy cut her off with a hushed utterance.

"Fuck, I think it's them!" She said, quietly not to draw attention to themselves, for there in the car drop off area, where you got out of your car, and went in to get a flight, pulled two blacked-out dodge chargers.

"Well, not necessarily." Jimmy said, reasonably, but stopped dead when three men stepped out of each car the two who had came from the battle and the man who had been already in the passenger seat. They were wearing the same commando outfits, with high-tech looking combat helmets, but this time they had SWAT written on the front and back of their bullet-proof jackets. They spread out in front of the cars, why became instantly clear as a helicopter hovered into view, rotor-blades spinning silently and two tall, strong men jumped down, they were, like their allies, carrying state-of the art assault rifles, and other weapons. One of the two slung a mean looking Pancor Jackhammer (a special type of semi-auto shotgun that looks nothing like a shotgun and shoots other ammo including RPGs) off his shoulder and kicked open the door. The men rushed in, unidentifiable behind their helmets and the other leader spoke up. "SWAT team, we have a terrorist threat, everybody on your knees with your hands over your heads."

"Fuck! C'mon, time to go!" Jimmy cursed, diving low to the ground for the door, as they were farthest away from their opponents. They made it, straitening up and dashing like mad down a hallway to be met by gunfire from a ground-floor window as two men on motorcycles came crashing through it, assault rifles firing like mad (I envision these rifles to resemble the battle rifle in HALO 2 if you don't know what this looks like, I can't describe it, sorry.) Jimmy cursed, switching direction mid sprint and dashing down another hallway, slamming a metal door behind him and the others and following them down a few more turns. They reached the parking garage, where another Charger whipped to a halt five feet away, brake screeching, and three more fully armed commandos burst out, firing like mad. One of them threw a smoke-bomb and they were blinded, the commandos' helmets let them see better and they opened fire, Sheen let loose a cry of pain. And they barely succeeded in getting into the service elevator in the multi-level parking garage in time, just as they cleared the ceiling of that floor, a rocket propelled grenade (RPG) decimated the area they had just been.

A commando unlimbered his Jackhammer, and using it as an RPG-launcher, blew a gaping hole in the roof, once more exposing the elevator to assault fire the elevator kept on rising, riddled with holes.

Inside, Libby and Cindy stood huddled together in a corner, surrounded by bullet holes and amazed at their good luck. Jimmy bent over Sheen, who was lying down, fire passing over him as Jimmy wrapped the wound in his left arm, fortunately it hadn't his any bone or major muscles but was still excruciatingly painful. The fire ceased as they got high enough, and they thanked the staircase that had been obliterated when the Charger had come smashing through a weak spot in the wall, armor keeping it undented, and marveling at how, even under life-threatening situations, elevator music never failed to be the most boring thing ever. As they reached the top floor and sprinted out, they all mentally cursed themselves. Sheen let loose a streak of profanity out loud.

"Fuck, why the fucking hell does this have to damn happen, that's just our shitty luck today." He said, the others looked at him and he flushed, shocked by his own cursing. The reason for their fury was the black helicopter that was hovering across the floor, right outside the structure. The two remaining men pulled open the sliding doors on either side and stood on small platforms that came out around two feet from each door, looking through the scopes of their assault rifles at their doomed targets. To make matters worse, on the side the final Charger mounted the now blocked ramp and three men jumped out, also cocking weapons. To top it all off, they saw with despair the depleted uranium chainguns and either side of the helicopter, accompanied by missiles. They thought to themselves that this was the end, and then, Jimmy thought something truly wonderful that was their only possible hope. He felt something in his pocket and pulled it out slowly, pulling off the pin and arming it, out of his jacket pocket he pulled out his concealed Glock 21, with deft precision, he used his watch laser to weld certain things together, and when he was done, a second later he wasted no time in pointing the altered handgun at the floor and pulling the trigger, half a second later, the ISA opened fire with a vengeance, but it was too late, Jimmy's altered gun had poured all 20 rounds into the ground at the same time, creating a small hole that went almost all of the way through, then, the high-powered explosive device was shot out of the ammo case as he pulled the eject trigger on the side, ramming it into the hole and blasting through, they fell, screaming, 20 feet, and through another hole that Jimmy blasted, two stories down he caught them with hover-shoes and a tractor beam and they sprinted to a small 6-man private plane that was just finished its pre-flight check.

He kicked open the door and jumped into the pilot's seat, starting the engine, and roaring down the runway. The others hurridly bucked there seat-belts, still dumb with the shock of Jimmy's escape maneuver. As they cleared local airspace at half-speed, Cindy sat down In the copilot's seat and utilized Jimmy's lessons on flying to copilot, as they sat there in silence, adreanline still rushing, Cindy said "Jimmy, just promise me, you'll never do that again."

Three and a half hours later they had not encountered any pursuit, as any pursuers would be far behind, and, as they flew into French territorial airspace they hit a blinding realization, they were now international fugitives and they would have marines from the embassy, the ISA who would catch up, agents from the CIA branch in France and French officials after them. There was no denying it, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Sheen were now International Fugitives.

A/N: So, what do ya think, is it better or worse than previous chapters, if worse than which was your favorite chapter so far, and why. This will really help me improve future chapters so please review and tell me


	9. Chapter 9: Living on a Prayer Part 1

Hey, here's Chapter 9 of Bounty, I would just like to say that this will be a five or six part saga, meaning that Bounty is part 1, it's the first story in my saga. Okay, here's chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also do not own any songs I might include.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to superdork398, badwolf1 and xJCManiak12x.

xJCManiak12x: You may notice that this chapter doesn't have quite as many swearwords as the last one. (better?)

**Living on a Prayer Part 1**

_Woooahoah We're half way there whooahoah Livin' on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear woooahoah livin' on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on to what we've got woooahoah _

_We're half way there wooahoah_

_Livin on a prayer_

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

_Woooahoah We're half way there _

_Woooahoah Livin' on a prayer_

Torch switched off the radio in the helicopter.

"Damn right, those kids are livin' on a prayer." (Okay, I started with a swear word, that doesn't mean anything) Torch said as he stood on the top floor of the parking garage, Jackhammer in hand, battle rifle (Battle rifle assault rifle, they're the same thing) slung over his shoulder. He called them kids, they were fifteen and him 23, but they were still kids he thought. He glanced over at Mark who still had his combat helmet on. Mark looked over at him before turning around, facing the airport.

"Status." Mark spoke and the mike in his helmet picked it up and broadcasted it over their secure satellite frequency. It wasn't a question it was a demand that left you in no doubt who was in command. He listened to their reports before giving them their orders. "Leave the motorcycles and cars where they are, I'll have them taken car of, seal off the roads and keep the civs in the airport. Report back when you've done that.

All around, the mercenaries complied with orders, setting up standard SWAT blockades on all entering roads and attaching to them, explosives to take care of any who tried to bypass the blockades and locking the civilians in the main waiting room, three men guarding them. Another called ahead using the airport line, advising all incoming flights to reroute to another airport.

Jack, anticipating his orders kicked the driver out of the Charger and expertly sent it roaring around the top levels, made a sharp turn and shot off the parking garage, crashing through the top airport windows and falling through the floor to land in the maintenance area for planes and jumping out. He walked over to the fastest private jet there and breaking in, started to hotwire it.

(In French territorial airspace)

"Okay, I'm going to bring her down in that field over there." Jimmy told them as they descended over the French countryside.

"Are you crazy?" Cindy asked in disbelief, "There's nowhere near enough room to taxi down there (What you do to land a plane on a runway).

"Maybe, maybe not." Jimmy replied, fully concentrated on the near-impossible task of landing their plane.

Sheen never really knew how he did it. All he knew was that whatever it was Jimmy did it was highly dangerous, at breakneck speeds and, if Cindy was to be believed, should by rights not have happened. Either way, five seconds later the plane was sideways half in the woods half not. 20 more minutes and one woodland hike later they were standing on the edge of a road.

"What do you think we should do?" Jimmy said, looking at Cindy.

Cindy took the smallest of double takes at being deferred to as a leader. A second later though, she had an idea. "I think we should be captured." She told them.

"What?" Sheen and Libby cried in disbelief, after all is sounded like an utterly ridiculous suggestion.

"That's right. We should go down the road and a while into the woods and then send up a flare. Since the CIA have probably been alerted because of the airport incident, they will be searching the general vicinity of our landpoint, this is someone undoubtedly saw our plane which was not scheduled for flight and the CIA probably put two and two together." She asserted. Jimmy, smiling at the suggestion, spoke up

"Well, I'm all for it. Who votes for Cindy's idea?" He asked.

"Wait a minute. If they capture us then we're as good as dead." Sheen interjected.

"No, we're not. Cindy." Jimmy said, once again deferring to her to explain the plan to Sheen.

"No Sheen, once they come and "capture" us we overpower them, got it." She told him.

"How are we going to overpower them? We only have three handguns now, two grenades and we lost almost all of the stuff from the car." Libby pointed out.

Jimmy answered with a grin and held up something he had brought from the plane. He showed them a battle rifle and four commando outfits. He had found them in the cargo area. Apparently the plane they had stolen was being used by the ISA.

"Cool!" Sheen yelled, grabbing an outfit and ran over to some trees to change. Libby looking distastefully pointed something out.

"Jimmy, if you haven't noticed, those are guy stuff, and I am so not wearin them."

"You don't have to, you two can just wear what you've got on now. It doesn't matter. Once they have found us we'll have them covered and you two will be in the forest to provide backup fire if we need it." He answered grimly.

By this time, Sheen had returned. "Okay Sheen, still got your gun?" Jimmy asked and Sheen answered by way of pulling it out and checking the clip. Cocking it theatrically.

"Hey Jimmy, I don't think that's necessary, here comes some guys with guns in a Range Rover." Cindy said, standing over on the other side of the clearing looking at the road." She ran over to him and grabbed the rifle and a wool hat from his things. As she ran back to the road she ripped eye and mouth holes in the hat and pulled over her face. She stowed the commando knife she had used in her pocket and cocked the rifle expertly. Standing in the middle of the road she opened fire. Purposefully missing the SUV she instead blew out the tires and emptied a full clip into the road in front of it. The man driving the SUV screeched to a frantic halt as Cindy put her empty gun on the floor instead pulling out her pistol and one of their two remaining grenades.

Pointing the gun at the driver she yelled "Get out of the damn car or we'll see how long it takes a man with a bullet in his chest to die!" He looked around to see if there was an alternative before reluctantly complying. His partner started to slowly draw his gun and had it in his hand before she pulled the trigger. He tried to dive out of the car, and made it only to fall unconscious with pain, a bullet in his stomach. The remaining man, impressed by her aim unloaded his gun and threw it on the road, five feet from the ammo clip, standing with his hands up. As they stood their, him staring at his assailant and Cindy, masked by the makeshift ski mask with the gun trained on his head she broke the silence. Throw me your ID.

He did as she said, throwing his badge that marked him as a member of the French judicial police (I don't know if they exist, read about them in The Da Vinci Code by Dan Brown) She looked at it and cursed inwardly. Partly because she had shot yet another agent from yet another agency and partly because she heard a siren in the distance.

Jimmy, Libby and Sheen had watched all of this and decided to help. Jimmy picked up the remaining two Glocks and handed them two Libby and Sheen. He picked up the other grenade and pulled on his commando outfit, he attached the clips of ammo for the battle rifle next to Cindy to his belt and they ran out onto the road.

Jimmy quickly grabbed the battle rifle, loaded it and threw Cindy his grenade and some ammo for her pistol.

"Okay, out in front of us on the road." Jimmy and Cindy said at the same time. They blushed slightly Cindy's face masked by her mask and Jimmy's partially hidden by the cloth from his shirt he had tied Zorro style like a half-mask. The remaining conscious agent walked, hands up in front of the four teenagers on the road as the siren grew louder and a police car accompanied by a police motorcycle, both with French words emblazoned on them. They had undoubtedly responded to the gunfire.

"Freeze, or we'll kill you and him." Jimmy yelled as Cindy kicked the agents badge at the cops. The officers, two in the car one on the bike responded by diving out, firing their handguns. Here we go again. Jimmy thought as he pulled the trigger on his battle rifle. The shot went wide and as the officer returned fire, Cindy, Libby and Sheen sprung into action, hiding behind the SUV, they fired from cover. Jimmy, followed suit. He took aim with the sight this time, killing the motorcycle driver. The two other cops fired from deeper cover and the agent, unnoticed picked up his gun, loaded it and started to join them, only to be met by a hail of lead as he was caught in the crossfire.

Libby unloaded the weapons in the SUV and ran into the woods, followed by her friends who took out one of the cops. Jimmy whipped around to try to get the last one but too late, saw him take aim and fire at Cindy. Time seemed to slow down and he saw, almost in slow motion, the gun discharge, its deadly cargo ripping threw the air. Having nowhere near enough time to do anything else, Jimmy did the only thing he could to save the one he loved with all his heart from oblivion. He dived. Dived in front of her, he snapped off a shot midair, miraculously killing the police officer, but it was too late, the bullet had been shot, and with a wave of pain, Jimmy felt the searing hot bullet hit his stomach.

Jimmy Neutron fell, collapsed in mid-dive, he lay on the ground and his friends, turned around at the gunshot that had accompanied the bullet that had, milliseconds before felled Jimmy Neutron, teenage genius.

I've always been a fighter, so I lay their, having saved Cindy, but paid the price with a bulled in my chest, right in the top of my stomach. A bullet to the stomach isn't instantly fatal, no, you die much slower and very unavoidably, but it feels like the bullet had hit the side of the top of my stomach, which would end in death by blood loss. I saw, as if through deep water, the outlines of my friends and Cindy kneeling over me. I might live. I told myself, I have to live, but I can only live if they know what to do, which I thought, was almost impossible. I kept on fighting for consciousness, and I heard her voice say, "Jimmy, I love you, keep fighting, we'll save you, I won't let you die, I won't let you." I dimly felt her soft lips touch mine, and my heart exploded with passion, and then, my world went black…

A/N: Mwahaha, yep, that's right, the cliffhanger's back baby. You may not think it's a cliffhanger but it is, see, Jimmy still has a chance, if Cindy can stop blood loss, keep him alive and get an ambulance, oh and Jimmy has to keep fighting too. So, will he live, or die? I know I promised I would do some romance/other chapters and lay off the action for a couple of chapters, but I had to do this. I promise you'll have your romance/friendship/fluff chapters. Right after this cliffhanger! Please R+R and tell me what you thought!


	10. Chapter 9: Living on a Prayer Part 2

Hey everyone, I give you Living on a Prayer Part two. I feel obligated to warn you, I know you probably don't care but…this chapter has some passionate scenes, a bit more profanity than last chapter (Sorry KittyRBD) but less violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters or any songs I might include.

**Living on a Prayer Part 2**

_Wooahoah, livin on a prayer_

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear_

_Wooahoah, livin' on a prayer_

_You live for the fight when it's all you've got_

_Wooahoah livin' on a prayer_

For Jimmy, everything was black, from some far off place he heard words, words in a familiar voice, a voice that ought to belong to an angel. So this was what if felt like to die, he thought mildly, then he heard the words more clearly "Jimmy, don't give in, fight, you've got to fight." He complied, holding on to the thread that was sweet life with all of his might.

"FUCK!" Cindy yelled. "Give me the bandages, dammit, give me the bandages!" She screamed. Libby ripped off a bandage and handed it to her, following procedure she put it on the bullet wound, pressing down hard. Cutting off the blood flow. She pulled off the bandage and looked at the wound. She grabbed another one and put it on. "Push down!" She yelled at Libby, she jumped to comply pressing down hard, but not two hard. "He's gone into shock, I've got to do mouth to mouth."

"What?" Sheen asked.

"Mouth to mouth resuicitation, you moron." She yelled at him, not wasting any more time she took a breath, not swallowing the air and opened his mouth, putting her lips to his open mouth and blowing the air into his lungs forcibly. After each time, she pushed down hard on his chest. He spluttered, eyes opening slightly.

"Cindy?" He asked weakly.

"You went into shock I had to do mouth to mouth, we stopped the blood flow. C'mon we have to get you to a hospital." She told him, ignoring his protests she demonstrated strength she didn't know she possessed and picked him up, slowly walking to the unmarked SUV and putting him down in the backseat. Sheen offered to drive. It was a mark of her panic that she didn't argue. He amazingly managed not to kill them within the first few seconds. But then, fourty feet away from the police car and cycle the car died.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Cindy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Cin' chill out, it's okay, I'll be good, we don't need to go to the hospital." Jimmy said from his lying down position. With more strength than before he stood up weakly, collapsed and said "Libby, there should be a box marked emergency in the glove box, it's standard issue for the Judicial Police, I remember selling a patent to them last year (This I make up, the whole emergency med thing, you'll see what I mean).

"Got it." Libby said, handing the box to him. He opened it and pulled out an injector gun and a small vial. He loaded the vial, which was labeled blood loss and had an atom sign on it into the injector gun and, holding it up to his arm, pressed it against a vain and fired. He winced slightly as the gun delivered the liquid, which stimulates rapid red blood cell growth to make up for lost blood in case of emergency. He had invented it, so it only seemed fitting it should help save his life.

He stood up, weakly at first, then with more strength and picked up the roll of bandages, wrapping one around his chest, covering the wound, be clipped it tightly. (I'm talking about the really long bandages that you cut of a spool, they use them in hospitals). Still very weak from the blood loss so far and shock he loaded another cartridge and injected something else into his other arm.

"Jimmy, what was that?" Sheen asked, pointing at the place where the other phial had been in the case.

"Oh that, that was just adrenaline. Okay, now this car's busted so let's see what we have to work with. Everybody find things from the other cars and the cops and agents we can use and meet back here." They all jumped out of the SUV and jogged back to the other two cars.

Twenty minutes later, they all met back at the SUV with their finds. Jimmy had brought the motorcycle and was fixing it slightly. He had already gutted the SUV of any electronics he could make into something that would help. He was busy doing the finishing touches on the bike when the others returned.

"I found, all of this." Libby said, dumping a good deal of ammunition on the ground that belonged to many different types of weapons.

"And I found all of this." Sheen said dumping many different guns on the ground, most of which should not, by rights have been in a government car, or cars.

"Um, Sheen, where did you get those?" Jimmy asked, rather afraid of what the answer might be.

"Oh, I found them in the woods over there with my Queen's ammo." He proclaimed, kneeling like a knight at Libby's feet.

"Will you EVER stop doing that?" Libby asked.

"Alas, eheu, I am powerlessly bound by your royal highness' stunning beauty m'lady!" He cried like something out of a Shakespearian play. (Yes, eheu does mean alas in Latin)

"Okay, Sheen, focus, where did you find these guns?" Jimmy repeated exasperatedly.

"Oh, over there by the others." Sheen replied distractedly, "But, I'll show them to you…" He corrected at the look on Jimmy's face.

He led the three others into the forest and, pulling out his now-empty hand gun tapped on a tree. "Yep." He said, more to himself than them and walked to the left and pointed to a pile of weapons and ammo, surrounded by loose earth and branches where he had clearly pulled off a bush hiding the weapons. Surprisingly, these guns weren't old. To the contrary, the consisted of Sig Sauer and Glock handguns, Pancor Jackhammer auto advanced shotguns with RPG attachments, MP5's (By Heckler and Koch), M1's with sights, AK-74s (Later version of AK-47s) and other assorted weapons of all types as well as bandoliers and other equipment. Jimmy gaped. He bent down and winced, clutched his wound for a minute and then used his hands to dig of some more earth. Underneath, there was a metal case. He stood up and picked up one of the shotguns. Examining the place where you load ammo he walked over to the ammo pile and picked out a clip carefully. He slammed it in and fired at the case lock. Only the lock blew off (Yes there is a special type of ammo for that, it is used by the US SEALS and the Marines in hostage rescue situations.)

Cindy bent down and together they lifted the case out. She opened the top and saw some documents, a thick filing folder, passports and a brown paper package. Jimmy picked this up and put it on the lid. He felt around the bottom and pulled at a small crack. The case had a false bottom, and under it were more boxes.

Carefully, Jimmy pushed a button on his watch, a blue light spread over the boxes. A second later the watch confirmed that they weren't dangerous.

"C'mon, let's look at it in the car, we're kind of exposed here." Libby said, shivering slightly at the thought of more adversaries.

"Okay, Jimmy relented and he helped Sheen pile everything into the metal case (About the size of a footlocker.) He picked up the documents and the folder and Libby and Cindy picked up the ammo. They set off to the SUV.

Twenty minutes later…

Jimmy had dismantled the engine and put it back together, fixing it along the way and they were sitting in the car examining their find.

"According to these papers, this stuff belongs to the agents we just fought, and really, they're arms dealers." Cindy informed them.

"And here are false passports, and documents." Jimmy said, flipping through the documents.

Sheen, who had the folder was examining lists of information about the weapons and ammo they had found, how to use them, manuals and everything.

Libby Sheen's Leatherman (I don't own the brand name) and was opening the boxes. She found different uniforms for many agencies in differing countries as well as masks and other clothes. "Woah, they must have been storing everything there for a short time or something, 'cause they have all different kinds. She exclaimed, holding up womens combat gear that would fit her and Cindy. Jimmy pulled out his knife and ripped open the biggest box, it had suits for men and women as well.

Jimmy was distracted by another box that had been thrown to the side. Curiosity gripped him as he ripped it open. It was full of, money, currency from all over the world.

"Look this is great, but also really, really bad. We've got to destroy the evidence and paint this SUV, change the brand and destroy that, he gestured to the cars. Okay, he picked up several grenades marked, FLAME in black letters and put them in his cargo pants pockets. He also picked up a handgun. The others followed suit and they soon had attached charges in an uneven, controlled perimeter, perfect for a quick fire. Jimmy pulled out a remote detonater and pushed the button, this destroyed the other cars, he pulled out the other one, which controlled a charge that was in the center of the fire chain, he pushed that button too causing a convincing forest fire.

"C'mon, genius, let's ride." Libby told him and he grinned at Cindy. "Shall we?" Not waiting for a reply he floored the accelerator.

Twenty miles, one trip to a diner later…

"Okay, Jimmy, we should change the car now." Sheen spoke up from the backseat.

"He's right." Cindy agreed.

"Okay." He resigned to their way, and pulled into a parking lot. He walked over to the Wal-Mart they were parked outside and pushed inside. Going over to they employee he asked for a certain kind of paint and tools.

Five minutes later he walked out and they got to work. He painted the SUV from black to blue, he pried off the brand logos, in this case Chevy and used his watch to gut the metal to say Toyota, he welded them back on and stepped back to look at it. Admittedly it wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

They got some food and decided that they would head for Paris, as it was the biggest city and work out a plan there.

That night, in a nice hotel farther down the same highway, quite a bit farther…

Jimmy and Cindy had a room in the suite, as did Libby and Sheen.

"Jimmy." Cindy said as he walked in the room.

"Yeah Cin'" He replied.

"I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too." He returned the endearment.

"For sure?" She asked

"Is this sure?" He asked, kissing her firmly on the mouth, the kiss deepened as they grew more and more passionate. Laying on Jimmy's double bed they kissed for a long time. Jimmy began kissing down her neck and she ripped open his shirt. He did the same with hers and then threw away his pants, as well as she hers. His boxers and her bra and underwear fell to the ground as Jimmy and Cindy had the best night of there fifteen-year-old lives.

A/N: So…whatcha think, how did you like J/C there huh? Tell me…R+R, I really appreciate it and your reviews help me try to better my story. Thanks, James.


	11. Chapter 10: Pressure

I'm writing this in the Pocono Mountains in Pennsylvania, where my parents have insisted on taking me skiing. However, there's an internet connection up here so I can update and read people's stories (Yes), anyway, you probably don't care, so here's chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters or any songs or brand names (Such as Glock) I might use.

**Pressure**

_You have no scars on your face_

_And you cannot deal with PRESSURE_

_The only thing you know is channel thirteen, seaseme street, WHAT DOES IT MEAN_

_There will come a time, and a place_

_Where the only thing you feel are loaded guns in your face_

_And you'll have to deal with PRESSURE_

In a hotel room a while outside of Paris, but still with a view of the top of the Eiffel tower, a tall black haired teenager stood looking out that same scenic window, but taking in none of its beauty. The boy had changed in the past days, the experiences they had put him through had changed him from a normal teenager, albeit a brilliant one, to a man. He looked at the horizon with eyes that had seen more than they should have, eyes that now stared under furrowed brows as he stared out of the window, thinking hard. He was wearing black combat pants and had a black t-shirt that was currently on the floor next to his bed that was torn a little, with a tear on the shoulder from where a bullet had skimmed him. His hand was on the place where he had been shot and he winced slightly. His black hair was long and down to about an inch above his shoulders in the back. He was well built and his hair was messy, it looked like it hadn't been combed in a while, indeed it hadn't.

In the same hotel room, on the bed in the middle of the room, lay a blond teenage girl about the same age as the boy standing at the window who loved her more than his own life, he was willing to die to save her, and almost had. She had long, beautiful, blond hair and sparkling green eyes that had lately been masked by blue contact lenses that weren't prescription, and for simple disguise purposes only and were in their bottle on the dresser. She had been wearing jeans and a tight Abercrombie t-shirt, but these were currently on the floor on the other side of the bed as his shirt. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned to face him.

His stony face lit up with a genuine smile as he heard her behind him. His eyes lit up with love as he turned around.

"Hey Cin' have a good sleep." He asked playfully.

"You know full well I didn't go to sleep until around four." She said smiling.

He grinned and winked at her and got a pillow in return. He walked over to her and leaned close, whispering. "I love you Cin'."

"I love you too, and last night was good."

"Hah, I knew it." He cried triumphantly and she felt his lips touch hers as they shared a passionate, but brief kiss.

"Cind' Jimmy, you guys up?" They heard Libby's voice from the other side of the dividing door.

"Yeah, hold on." Cindy yelled back and grabbed some clothes they had bought in the hotel store, throwing them on, she opened the door.

Behind her, Jimmy had thrown on a different t-shirt, brown this time, with some French brand name on it and a Torino Winter Olympics hat. He followed his girlfriend into Libby and Sheen's room.

"Hey, where's Sheen?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh, you know Sheen, he left the room around half an hour ago and went down to get "His Queen" breakfast." She told them, sure enough at her words, Sheen backed into the room, carrying Styrofoam containers piled in his arms. Putting his food down he gave Libby pancakes, syrup and a glass of orange juice that were in a container and his hand, respectively.

"Hey, guys, I got you some food." He told them.

"Umm, Sheen, how much money did you spend on that?" Jimmy asked, eyeing the food.

"Nothing, the guy who worked at the place liked Ultralord, apparently they get it in France, and gave me this stuff free if I could answer a question about the rare lost episode." He told them between mouthfuls.

"Oh," Jimmy said, taken off guard by this surprising news.

"So, you guys sleep good?" Libby asked as Cindy sat down and picked up some pancakes,

"Ummm, I guess…" Jimmy said rather tentatively, glancing at Cindy.

"Oh, I see." Libby said knowingly, looking from Jimmy to Cindy and smiling.

"Well, I'm sure you two had a good time." Libby said grinning.

Her two friends blushed crimson. "So, we have all of these guns and packets of varying currency as well as fake passports, ammo and papers." Jimmy changed the subject. He had used his laser on a very low setting and his watch's built in camera and a small photo printer he had bought at the Wal-Mart, as well as a little editing with a special pen to make the passports and IDs for the four of them. He walked into the other room and came back with a small pile he passed out the respective ID's. He had spent an hour sorting the guns into four piles. He put them in holsters, and straps and layed them next to their respective ammo clips with perfectionist care on the floor of his and Cindy's room.

They finished their breakfast and sat down in chairs in Jimmy and Cindy's room. Jimmy went over to the dresser and opened the second drawer, pulling out the combat outfits and suits and throwing them on the bed. He gave the woman's ones to Cindy and Libby and threw some men's stuff to Sheen. Who spun around and caught it with his left hand. He held the pose, waiting for applause jokingly, when he saw his friends were busy sorting the guns stoicaly he sighed and picked up his backpack from the floor of his and Libby's room.

Walking over to the others, Sheen looked at the guns. They stood there in silence until Sheen, being Sheen spoke up. "Look, I understand if you guys just want to stand here, but I can feel myself growing old so lets get a move on!" With that he grabbed a pile of guns, picked up his ID's and passports and walked back over to his backpack.

The others started to do the same until Cindy asked, "Jimmy, won't the guns set off the metal detectors if we use the airport or the subway and what if we have to open our bags?"

"Yeah, but I bought enough components and chemicals at a store on the way here last night to build four hypercubes to put in the bags, you guys go and get information and some more clothes from downstairs and I'll build them.

An hour later Jimmy was done. The others weren't back yet so he went to work putting them in the backpacks. As he worked he thought about Cindy. I almost died back there yesterday, and the ISA and agents will be back soon, we can't have lost them so we'll be back in real danger soon, one of us could easily get hurt, and it could be me or Cindy or anyone. He resolved to spend as much time as possible with his friends, and he remembered that he had to find a way to contact Carl without the call being tapped or traced (The ISA or FBI would tap his most frequent calls by gaining access to his cell and home phone records so, if he called anyone, they would know exactly what he said. Sheen led the others back in. And, seeing his backpack finished by Jimmy, he grabbed it and, pulling his weapons, combat suit and bag that he had stuff from their shopping trip in started packing it. In the hypercube he put all of the weapons and was still figuring it out when Jimmy spoke up.

"So, guys, what all did you buy exactly?" He asked the group at large.

"Oh, here." Cindy said, picking up a bag that had the things they had bought him in it and dumped it on the bed. It had clothes of all different styles, things to change his appearance to match the digitally altered fake ID's as well as one of a set of walkie-talkies, and a watch along with other assorted items.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy and Sheen had changed and were looking at each others unrecognizable appearance while they waited for the girls to come out of Sheen's room. "Wow." Sheen said simply. Wow, just about summed it up, Jimmy thought amusedly. He was dressed up as a sort of Biker. (As in motorcycle) he had spiked blond hair, brown eyes, a bit tanner skin color than usual, as well as a fake stud earring that coincided with his biker leather jacket, black jeans, and a Die Hard black t-shirt, the deep cut he had received added to his tough appearance as it was on his upper cheek and looked like he had gotten in a knife fight. He had a drivers license, and motorcycle license that both said he was seventeen, as well as a passport to match. His black sneakers completed the outfit. And his padded ballistic, motorcycle leather jacket made him appear a little bigger than he was.

Sheen, was similar in some ways but different in others. He too, was supposed to be a motorcycle tough guy, but his hair was brown, with blond streaks and was shorter than Jimmy's. He was wearing similar black jeans, with a white shirt that said Black Sabbath on it and was tighter on him than Jimmy's was. His leather jacket sported the Harley Davidson logo on the back, although he had left of the earring, he was still convincing, and, being tall, easily passed for seventeen with his fake ID.

A minute later, Cindy and Libby came into the room, their appearances, like Jimmy and Sheen's were completely different, and confident, they picked up their packed backpacks and left the hotel. After they checked out, they walked into the parking lot and headed to Paris, the city of love.

Miles away, the ISA merc team was up in the air in a commandeered passenger plane. Jack was flying, and Mark sat in the copilot's seat, talking into his headset.

"Destination, Paris…affirmative…targets have been confirmed to be heading that way…yes… we'll need some new vehicles and some aerial equiptment as well. We'll land in the private airport, but before we reach there…affirmative…" He terminated the call "Well, we have support in place."

An hour later, in the same plane, the team for the five merc leaders were sitting in their seats, cleaning their weapons, a favorite pastime of soldiers everywhere, when the seatbelts light lit up. As they had been briefed, this was the signal, and half of them stood up, following Torch to the back of the plane. He used a handheld blowtorch to cut a fairly large hole in the floor. Two mercs, picked up the piece of the floor before it fell down below and lifted it up onto some seats. Torch dropped through the hole and fell to the floor into the cargo area. The rest of the mercenaries followed him, and he walked out from under the hole. Above, two other mercs placed the floor section back in place and welded two hinges, supporting the makeshift trapdoor as it was being held up by someone below. Covering the section with carpet, they hid the slight evidence and stowed their battle rifles under their seats, out of sight. Hiding their pistols in the armrests. Down below, Torch pulled out the blow-torch again and walked over to the underneath space that would be under the space right behind the back row of seats. He cut another hole, this time, letting the section drop into the hands of two waiting mercs. Having them pile luggage onto the floor he welded that to the floor. Repeating this on the other side left him with an elaborate trap. His half of the mercenaries were hiding underneath trapdoors they had built into the floor, ready to ambush any customs officials who came to search, or recognized the plane as stolen and called security. In this event, they would burst out from under all three trapdoors, killing the officials instantly. They would know the location of their targets by way of a small camera in the back of the plane, wired by their hacker, it broadcasted a live feed to Torch's laptop, set up in low cargo bay. Upside, the supposed passengers carried weapons as did the "pilot" and "copilot"

When they did land, twenty minutes later, they did indeed see search officials accompanied by armed security gaurds approaching the taxiing plane. They came to a stop and the team got on the staircase meant for debarking. They came aboard, hands holding holstered guns and declared their presence with a search warrant and a threat "We have information this is a stolen plane with armed criminals onboard, and we have a warrant to search. Sit with your hands over your heads and wait to be searched." The most pompous member of the team said in a lofty voice. Below, Torch grinned feraly, like a wolf that has spotted a lone sheep in the forest. Resorting to hand signals. He raised his arm and pulled it down to a right angle. His troops got into position. Two man by each trapdoor to push it open with long poles and three under each with battle rifles with knockout gas grenade attachments cocked. In the cockpit, the copilot, Mark, the leader, with his arms raised, leaned back and used his back to press a button on his console, straightening up, he watched as the lights flickered for a second, and then went black. Demonstrating, professional timing, at this moment, the trapdoors flew open silently, and the soldiers paused for a moment, allowing their comrades to don gas masks before firing smoke grenades. The security guards, prepared for terrorist attack, pulled their own on and opened fire at the back of the plane. The mercs in the seats had ducked down and were wearing infrared goggles, they opened fire with handguns at the same time as their comrades with battle rifles in the back and middle. Within two seconds, gunfire ceased and the lights came back on, revealing dead security officials as well as a plane full of bullet holes. Torch jumped through the biggest trapdoor, followed by his troops and his explosives team set up fire charges at key points around the plane. They all disembarked and Torch detonated the charges, effectively destroying the plane, and the evidence, and making it look like a runway fire.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Sheen had arrived in Paris at this time and were sitting at the famous café near the Notre Dame cathedral, planning their next move.

A/N: At this point, the author decided to call it a chapter at 7 pages in word. Okay, this may not seem actiony, or romancy, or even interesting, but trust me, I had to get the ISA back on track and fighting Jimmy and the others and to do this they both had to be in Paris so…oh yeah, wondering why the ISA are fighting Jimmy at all, well you'll find out soon, oh and the reason is not for money.


	12. Chapter 11: Lock and Load

Hey, I would like to take a minute to wish superdork398 a Happy Fourteenth Birthday, and say that this chapter is being posted today, Sunday, in honor of his birthday. Happy b-day! So, this chapter, is Action to the limit, I won't continue to talk, so, here goes, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters and or any copyrighted songs, brand names, etc…that I might include.

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to superdork398.

**Lock and Load**

"Excuse me I'd like to…" **BANG**as Jimmy began his order, the window behind them exploded. Spinning around wildly, he saw, in front of them, the same tall man that he had come to hate, not to mention fear. Staring at him emotionlessly behind a combat visor on the face of his omnipresent combat helmet. His battle rifle was slung across his back though, and all of his weapons holstered. Jimmy paused for a millisecond to wonder at this before flipping the table and pushing the others through the broken glass.

Diving after them, into the café, he ignored the startled looks of the patrons but instead pulled out an Ak-74 and three grenades from his backpack that was on the other side of the window. Pulling it and the others' as well through after them, he crouched behind the wall. Slinging the pack over his shoulder, he dived sideways, gun blazing. However, his shots went way wide, and the man just grinned and flicked his wrist, apparently this was a signal and, all of a sudden, the air was filled with lead as bullets tore the interior of the restaurant apart.

"Shit!" He cursed silently as he hurtled to the back door. Checking to see that the others were following him. He dashed across the street, through a hail of gunfire to the store there. Diving inside, he ripped off his sweatshirt and his sweatpants, revealing a combat suit, wasting no time, he pulled guns out of his bag and holstered them. Pulling on a mask, he dived out again. Weaving in and out of traffic, he stopped to hide for a moment. He soon saw the others across the street. Gesturing with his hands, he outlined his plan and watched as their faces blanched. Sighing, he mouthed now and jumped up, vaulting the bridge (I've been to Paris, by that café outside Notre Dame, there is a major bridge across the river Seine) Landing with a shock on a tour boat he looked up and ducked as his three friends crashed to the deck next to him, having similarly donned their combat clothes. It didn't take long. A man on a motorcycle roared onto a bridge facing the boat and opened fire with a high-caliber machine gun. Jimmy ducked and threw a grenade, distracted, he didn't see an oncoming car, and paid for his lack of concentration.

His celebration, however, was short lived. Another motorcycle jumped the gap and crashed onto the boat. He, holding his machine gun, opened fire with a romance, utterly destroying the cabin. Jimmy crouched next to Cindy behind the wreckage of a row of chairs. Not pausing to look for Sheen and Libby, as one. They dived overboard. Swimming the short five feet to shore, they jumped up and sprinted, ducked low, up stair leading to the street. A Hummer roared up across the street, blacked out windows and a man standing out of the sunroof, firing a mounted armor-piercing machine gun with lethal force. Jimmy and Cindy were trapped, at least until Sheen, standing on the roof above the car, fired his gun, and dropped a grenade through the sunroof. Following Libby off the roof, meaning they jumped through a hail of gunfire, they ran over to Cindy and Jimmy.

More motorcycles, accompanied by a Charger screeched up facing them.

"I hate where this is going!" Jimmy muttered, diving through the window of a café.

In an armored car labeled, Bank of Paris, the hacker was typing on a monitor. The inside was like a control center; it had computers with radio links to all of the fighters as well as feeds from their headset cams. It had a GPS tracking system that showed the scene, allies and enemies alike marked by dots of corresponding colors. Bending over his computer, he typed in yet another code. The access granted screen showed his victory, and he had wireless access to public security cameras that showed live feeds from all of Paris' streets and public locations, in short, anywhere there's a camera. He did a locating search for the targets and found them, following them, camera to camera, telling the fighters where to go.

Firing an RPG at the back wall of the store, he decimated it, making a back door, through three feet of stone and brick. Sprinting in the lead, he saw, with a hope blazing inside, a motorcycle parked on the street, well, more like two when he saw the other one, across the same street.

Running over to it, he used his laser to hotwire it, and Cindy did the same with a knife to the other one. His girlfriend jumped behind him on the bike he was revving up, Jimmy sent the Yamaha roaring down towards the bridge. Sheen and Libby followed, but turned the other way. Jimmy went off a makeshift ramp from the remains of a store wall and landed on the roof.

One of the merc drivers attempted his stunt in a sports car, and crashed into the wall. A motorcycle was more successful, and gained the roof as Jimmy had jumped to the next set. Cindy turned around and fired aimlessly, as it is a rather hard thing to do when on a speeding motorcycle, and, by some miracle, hit his gas tank, destroying the building in a brilliant fireball, but sending them flying through the air.

To Cindy, everything seemed to slow down, and with superhuman strength, she pushed the boy she loved out of the way of an oncoming flagpole, turning at the last minute herself.

To the contrary, to Jimmy, everything sped up, and next thing he knew, he was on top of a bus. He grabbed Cindy as she fell past and, swung through the window in a shower of broken glass.

For Sheen and Libby, there was none of this, no, Sheen's reckless driving sent them careening down the main road, two cycles on his tail, following every crazy turn he made. Eventually, Sheen, turned to fast, to soon and ended up head to head with his pursuers, his shots went wide. But Libby, by some odd coincidence was able to smash the man Sheen had missed in the face with an outstretched fist. Clutching the hand, she let go of Sheen with her other hand and flew off into the river.

Seeing this, Sheen swerved, flying over the river, his motorcycle hitting the water with a huge splash, he dived over to her. She was already heading to shore, only to be met by the other merc, holding a pistol with revenge in his eyes. His finger tightened on the trigger, only to have Jimmy dive off a passing bus and tackle him to the ground, his booted foot making contact with a sickening crack.

Avoiding this gruesome sight, Jimmy stood up at once and followed his two friends, tailed closely by Cindy across the road. Jimmy pulled out a pistol, blasting the window of a car and diving through, where he used his laser to hotwire it.

The others pulled open the doors and dived in as well. Followed by more enemies, who exchanged fire with Sheen and Libby in the backseat, he careened wildly around a turn on three wheels. Pushing the car to the limit and beyond, Jimmy made his engine scream at 140 mph down the road, smashing through a Crepe stand, he cursed as he saw, directly in front of them, the Notre Dame Cathedral.

"Damn…" He trailed off in evident furious concentration, as he swung the car around, sending it spinning.

Cindy reached over and grabbed the wheel. Pulling it, she pulled them out of the uncontrolled spin that was threatening to send them into River Seine.

In the back seat, Libby ducked as a man standing out of the sunroof of yet another dodge charger pulled the trigger on his semi-auto shotgun.

Gunfire obliterated the back fender and mostly the whole outside of that area of the car.

Jimmy switched seats with Cindy and opened fire with an Ak-74. Not pausing to take aim, he leaned out the window and held back the trigger. Recoil from bullet after bullet shook his arms as they swerved down a side street. A man on another Yamaha motorcycle checked a high-powered semi-automatic machine gun that was mounted just below the handlebar and grinning manically, pulled a trigger on the right handlebar.

Sheen saw this and yelled, "Turn! Turn! Hurry up and TURN!" Cindy pulled into a drifter turn just as the mounted gun punched fist sized holes in the back wall of stores right where they had been a second ago.

Not to be deterred, their pursuers relentlessly followed the shot-up Lexus sedan down the main street at a breakneck 165mph, turning in ways only someone with nothing to lose, or Sheen, could do.

After five minutes, a small collision with a smart car, and no windows left, Cindy stopped abruptly in front of the Eiffel Tower. Libby wasted no time in diving out of the car, followed closely by Sheen, Jimmy and Cindy.

Wanting to get a good vantage point, Jimmy dashed towards the elevator. Hammering on the button, he gave up and ran across the plaza.

"Man, even when you're in life-threatening danger, the elevator's never there." Sheen complained.

Ignoring the fifty or so people in line for the other elevator, Jimmy fired his Ak-47 into the air and everyone dived for cover. Not bothering with elevators, Jimmy jumped onto the small stairs on the side of the structure used for maintenance and started sprinting up them, ignoring the lack of railings or the fact that he was 25 feet above hard road on a thin metal stair.

Hesitantly, Sheen followed him, but Cindy and Libby got lucky and were about to mount the insanely dangerous stairs when the elevator came.

Spinning around they made it and closed the doors, just as the two men from the motorcycles ran up.

Groaning, they hopped on the stairs and started to climb. Sheen looked down and sped up.

"Jimmy, they're coming!" He told his friend, an edge of panic in his voice.

Not waiting for a response, Sheen fired his pistol over his shoulder. He missed completely, but luckily, his bandolier with ammo and his battle rifle picked that moment to fall off, slamming the first man in the face, who fell backwards, colliding with his comrade and sending them both off the side of the tower.

This was somewhat of a mixed blessing, one, they were two enemies less, but two, Sheen now only had two pistols, a commando knife and what appeared to be a grapple gun. Gaping at it, not knowing how he had forgotten about it, Sheen aimed upwards and fired, unfortunately, he hit the elevator and flew upwards underneath it, this time on the inside though.

Jimmy saw his friend whiz by and pulled out his own. Jimmy had better aim though, and hit near the top, he did a sort of rappelling thing, though upwards. He kicked off from the building and the gun pulled him up.

At this point though, the gun was useless, he didn't have any extra grapples, but he was now a lot higher than his pursuers.

The elevator arrived, with Sheen inside, he had somehow, and Jimmy never really found out how, gotten through the floor of the elevator.

Libby jumped at seeing him standing there, and backed slowly towards the edge of the tower, hitting the railing.

Jimmy looked around, confused, and saw the other four men from the car behind him, getting out of the other elevator.

Tourists screamed as gunfire broke out. Jimmy picked up the grapple gun and backed slowly, he threw the grapple hook, it caught on the side railing and he dived off, he swung down, letting go of the gun as he swung toward the floor beneath. Landing in a skillful somersault he leapt to his feet, faster than ever before, he crossed the floor at superhuman speed. Reaching the elevator, he jumped. His powerful leap carried him forward, and he caught the bars on the ceiling. Jimmy pulled himself up and, looking through the steel mesh floor above to see the feet of the three Mercenary soldiers, the men, who were also known by their slang name, assassins. But no, these were not assassins; these were commandos, highly trained commandos all the same. All commandos fought for leaders though and these were no different, they fought for five real professionals, who in turn served THE leader. Two of these leaders were standing in a helicopter that had landed on the top floor of the Eiffel tower; it was these leaders that were real assassins.

Jimmy mentally cursed; he had to save his friends. It was at this moment that Jimmy knew that if he couldn't think of a way, they were all doomed, for now, he saw two more leaders getting out of the other elevators, followed by the remainder of the commandos, there had been twenty, and now there were twelve, eight total had been defeated by Jimmy and the others, but twelve remained, not to mention the five assassin leaders, one of which was not present, although Jimmy knew he was alive.

Thinking furiously, Jimmy knew what he needed to do, and crawling toward the edge of the small crawlspace, he climbed through and clung to the steel outside of the Eiffel tower. He climbed up making it to the side and jumped through. The commandos saw him and turned there guns on his head, but not before he had his gun out and digging into the back of the lead assassin, the man called Mark, mark, not as a name, but mark to signify his expert aim, his prowess as a marksman. Not to mention his unmatched hand to hand fighting ability.

"Nobody move or he gets it. I'll kill him!" Jimmy yelled. He pulled out his other handgun and swung it around, aiming it in turn, on the three other leaders.

Strangely, none showed any fear, any sign on surrender. And, when he looked at their leader's face and saw the cold, feral smile on his face he started to back away. At that moment however, he saw a boot slam into his shoulder in a low roundhouse kick. He flew backwards into the railing, but Jimmy's maneuver had given his friends time to react, drawing weapons and opening fire. Jimmy looked up, he had lost his guns and Mark was facing him, he had kicked him with astounding speed and force.

He had acted faster than Jimmy could pull either trigger, and Jimmy knew the man was a lethal fighter.

Jimmy cursed vehemently and ducked a furious punch that would've killed him.

Sheen and Libby were hiding behind an upturned table and were firing furiously. Cindy was doing the same.

Strangely, Mark made no move to draw any guns or firearms whatsoever, instead, he pulled out two long, sharp, thick bladed knives. He threw one up and caught it by the tip; apparently it was also weighted and could be used for throwing.

He grinned cruelly behind his combat helmet and threw it up in the air again. As it fell back down, he whipped forward like chain-lighting catching it and throwing it in the same motion. Jimmy dived, nonetheless, it sliced his arm and caught in the wall.

With a huge effort, Jimmy ripped forward from the knife, which cut a long hole in his combat jacket. He dived forward into a somersault, coming up and swinging his fist. Mark ducked, lashing out and catching him in the stomach. Jimmy doubled over and Mark pulled him up, holding the knife to his throat. "FREEZE!" He yelled over the gunfire and the approaching sirens.

At once everyone stopped fighting. "We're going." He commanded and commandos tied Sheen, Cindy and Libby with titanium chains. They were handcuffed by hands and feet and gagged.

"Listen up. We're not going to kill you, you're going to join us, or at least Jimmy here is. And if he disobeys, makes the slightest sign of disloyalty, we'll kill you." He spoke this pronouncement with a cold unfeeling voice with no emotion whatsoever.

Jimmy struggled, but fell still when the commandos holding Cindy cocked their guns and those holding Sheen and Libby did the same. Jimmy stared sadly into Cindy's eyes, and made a wordless vow to save them.

He sat, morosely, in the helicopter as he watched his friends be led away into black, unmarked cars and the police drive up, minutes too late.

His gag was removed, and he sat between Carlos and Jack, Mark was facing him along with Torch. The hacker, now sitting in the front seat next to the pilot was typing on a laptop.

"So, that's what you've been after the whole time? Me to join your damn…"

He began.

"We like to think of ourselves as a company, the ISA as you correctly assumed, International Security Agency as our cover, a security company. But in reality ISA stands for Intelligence Sabotage and Assassination, our main branches of work. And yes, you will be one of our finest assassins."

Mark answered, removing his combat helmet to reveal short black hair and dark brown eyes that were almost black and hid his pupils. His face was tanned and had every appearance of lethality.

"So, you killed those people, that government man and the others, and framed Cindy and Libby, just to get me hunted by the government and give yourselves a reason to hunt me down. But you killed those government agents…why?" Jimmy asked, his voice strangely calm.

"Why, why, you ask, well, so they wouldn't stop us, nobody knows who killed them, or who just engaged in the vicious firefight that just decimated a good portion of downtown Paris. As far as anyone knows, we were terrorists or rebels of some sort." He informed Jimmy.

"WHY ME? WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE THAT YOU WANT? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE? HUH, WHY? WHY?" He screamed, losing his cool and yelling, struggling, but still bound by his restraints.

"Why, well, it's very simple, you're a genius Jimmy, a genius." Mark told him calmly.

"Damn right!" Jimmy yelled and all of a sudden he fell through the floor of the helicopter with a confined explosion. Unnoticed by anyone, he had his a very small explosive and dropped it onto the floor. As he plummeted, he used a hidden compact pistol to blast off his restraints.

"No matter, where does he have to go but down?" Carlos interjected.

"There." Jack said, his name, or codename more accurately was short for hijack in reflection of his abilities, in this instance, he was dead on, and Jimmy fell expertly, only twenty feet, to the bell tower on top of the Notre Dame cathedral. He cried out in pain, but still got up and dashed down the stairs.

A/N: So, like it or not? This chapter was another of my action chapters with little dialogue or romance. I am deeply sorry to those who don't like this type of chapter, but I felt it was rather necessary. R+R…


	13. Chapter 12: Live for Revenge

Since I got such amazing reviews for my last chapter, I decided to make chapter 12, so, without further ado (Well besides the disclaimer) I give you:

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, I also don't own any other copyrighted things I use.

**Live for Revenge**

Jimmy's face contorted as he stopped halfway down the stairs. They threaten his friends. They hurt the only one he had ever loved. That was it, they were going down, and he was going to do it.

He looked out a stained glass window to see a car pull up to the cathedral and three men step out. He grinned a smile devoid of any happiness, with eyes that were cold as ice in hatred and he started back down the stairs. He paused by the door to the main cathedral, it was empty today, being cleaned, this was to his favor as he waited, ear pressed to the door, listening.

He didn't have to wait long, a man stopped by the door, and he flung it open. He felt it collide forcefully with his enemy, and, stepping out, he smiled to see him lying on the ground, arm at an unnatural angle.

He disarmed the man, and took his bulletproof jacket. Hooking the unconscious man's weapons onto his weapon's belt, he took his headset as well and switched the earpiece on, hooking the device to his collar and putting the wireless earpiece in his ear. He smiled maliciously as he cocked the battle rifle.

Switching on the built-in-silencer, he murmured "Game on." And crept in the shadows toward his next opponent. The other commando never knew what hit him. One minute he was searching for his target, the next he was on his back, in searing pain, and then, his world went black. Jimmy's face registered no emotion as he shot the man in the back. They had been willing to kill him or his friends, and now he was showing them the same mercy. The third man was luckier, he spun around just in time to catch the first shot on his helmet, but the second one hit him right underneath it, and buried itself in his unarmored neck.

Jimmy ran forward, grabbing extra ammo from them as well as a commando knife from the third. He sheathed this in his empty sheath strapped to his leg and ran to the back door.

He slammed his shoulder into the lock and it shattered. Sprinting down the back alley, he ran down into the subway.

Grabbing a map, he boarded a train that would take him over a bridge in front of the car with Cindy in it.

Meanwhile, Sheen was fighting with a skill he didn't know he possessed, tied in the back of one of the cars. He smashed his head into that of a commando who had removed his helmet. He took advantage of this to dive, still bound, out of the car. He hit the ground hard, and had just staggered to his feet when the car came around again, It roared at him, and he whipped the chain of his handcuffs around. The metal links caught on to the mirror on the driver's side and the speeding car broke them in two. So Sheen found himself standing with freed hands but bound with his feet tied together in the middle of a road with a car roaring towards him.

Sighing, he grabbed a signpost and pushed into the air. He covered his head as his momentum carried him, booted feet first, through the front windshield of the car. His startled attacker raised their fists, not wanting to shoot each other in the fight and jumped him. He threw his fist at the one in front of him and the half of the chain whipped the man in the face. His next punch brought the metal cuff into contact with his assailants jaw and he pulled the man's key, unlocking all the cuffs from hands and feet, before realizing who he had forgotten. Too late he heard the driver turn around and cock a gun.

Luckily, the driver had taken his eyes off the road, and as luck would have it, he smashed into another car, sending him into his window, which was solid enough to knock him cold.

Cursing, Sheen ran out of the wreck, but not before grabbing one of his former assailant's bulletproof vest and weapons.

Jimmy stood in the subway, infuriated by its speed, or lack of. Losing patience, he burst into the driver's area and pulled a gun.

"Make this damn thing go faster!" He yelled, and the terrified driver obeyed. Jimmy ran out and walked over to the glass door, his gun commanding the fear of the other passengers. Within seconds he was above ground, and he dived through the glass. Somersaulting up to bring his battle rifle to fire. His barrage of bullets ripped through the windshield, but his enemies returned fire mercilessly. Jimmy dived, but felt a bullet hit him. His vest saved him. And he held down the trigger, sending the whole clip into the front seats of the car, It careened out of control and slammed into the train crossing bar.

He dashed forward to the back seat. He saw Cindy, bent over, head down.

"You lose Jimmy. You lose." Came a cold voice from behind him. It was Carlos, who had his gun drawn.

Not caring how he got there, Jimmy's mind exploded in fury and only one thought resounded in his brain. REVENGE!

And he took it, standing stock-still, he blasted away with a pistol, blowing a hole in his jacket. And shooting the man he had his back to in the stomach.

Jimmy turned around, and Carlos, bent over on the ground, guns dropped looked into his eyes. Eyes that had seen too much, eyes with no mercy in them, eyes burning with a fury so intense, it temporarily overshadowed the good that Jimmy had in him. As soon as he saw this, Carlos knew he was doomed. And sure enough, Jimmy stared at his face, his helmet had fallen a foot away, and with a tortured look on his face, with the fury only a man who has had everything ripped from him can know. He cocked his pistol, and without displaying any hesitancy, he shot him. Jimmy's finger closed on the metal trigger and sent a 9mm bullet spiraling through the air and right between the eyes of a man who couldn't care if he killed 1 or 1000 people, the man who had made killing his life. And it killed him

The ISA lived for gain, and they accomplished this through killing, now, Jimmy lived for only one thing, Revenge.

And this act of death done, Jimmy sank to his knees, broken.

In the ruined car, a blond head stirred.

A/N: HAHAHA, that's right! Anyway, this was one of my shortest, and it will soon be followed, but I thought that was an interesting chapter. I think it's a dark chapter though. I relate it to when Anakin kills Mace, oh well. I like Star Wars, call me weird, but oh well…anyway, I hope you didn't hate this, I didn't like it all that much myself and I promise the next one'll be really good. Oh, just a little hint, Cindy's not dead, but Jimmy thought she was…


	14. Chapter 13: Criminal Intent

Hey guys, I realized I hadn't updated in a long time, I was really busy, but I'm determined to try to make up for it, here goes…

**Disclaimer:** Look, I don't own anything owned by anybody else, Jimmy Neutron, whatever.

A/N: Hey, nope this isn't a dedication, I would like to take a second to note that Dan Brown is innocent! (For those who don't know he's being sued) Oh and I would like to compliment TVgirl2006 on her awesome new website!

**Criminal Intent**

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven_

In the smashed wreckage of a car that, minutes ago, had brought despair crashing down onto the otherwise slightly marred world of a boy genius, a pair of brilliantly green eyes slowly opened. For even for those who think they have lost it all, there is hope. Not every cloud has a silver lining, but some hide pure gold. In a world where hope is gone and suffering reigns supreme, the current world of Jimmy Neutron, there is always a possibility of a paradise regained.

Jimmy didn't know what made him look around, but in a flash of hope, he had a sudden urge to do so, his head turned to see a blond figure stirring. He leapt to his feet, ignoring the stabbing pains from his multiple injuries, he tenderly lifted the waking figure of the love of his life from the smoking wreckage of the sedan held her in his arms, lifting her as easily as if she was a child. He slowly put her down as her eyes opened fully.

"Jimmy." Came a weak voice.

"Cin', it's me, you got caught in, well, the car crashed." He explained simply.

"How do you feel?" He asked tentatively.

"Not to bad, considering the circumstances, I think the fact that the guy next to me was huge helped, he stopped me from slamming into the seat in front of me or anything, but I still got cut up from when the front windshield shattered." She told him, her voice regaining strength.

"Can you move?" He asked.

" I think so." She said, voice stronger now, and with his assistance, she stood up and walked a little.

Miracle, Jimmy marveled, what a miracle. However, his further thoughts were cut abruptly short.

"Jimmy, Cindy." Came a tired voice. Behind him, Sheen ran up, cut and bloody, he had a nasty cut above his eye as well as one on his lower cheek, Jimmy also saw a gash in his shoulder. Sheen had a cut up pair of cargo pants on and a bulletproof vest, both slung with weapons, the shirt he wore underneath this was ripped and altogether ruined. His boots were still on, with a shard of glass in one of them and his face was smeared with dirt and bruised. His hair was everywhere, and in a place, singed by the fire the crash in his car had started.

All in all, he was a mess, but he was still standing tall and he looked strong and furious. "They have Libby, Libby and Carl!" He told them evenly, his voice icy now with cold fury. "They're going to die! I'm going to kill every one of them!" He started to yell now. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL EVERY DAMN ONE OF THEM, FUCKING BASTARDS!" He yelled.

Jimmy grabbed him and told him, in an attempt at a calm voice. "Look, I want to rescue them too, but this isn't helping, if you try to just attack them, they're going to kill you. They're going to hide, they're going to hide in an obvious place, and they're going to wait for us to come to them. I say we give them exactly what they want, except not the way they want it."

Sheen visibly calmed. "Fine, what's the plan?" He asked, voice still hovering dangerously on the brink of another explosion.

"We steal Carl and Libby. Okay, it's a little more elaborate, I'll explain later. Come on." He said.

"Umm, Jimmy, where exactly are we going?" Cindy cut in.

"Well, actually, to that internet café." He admitted.

"Are you CRAZY!" They won't let us in there.

"Good point. See if one of those dead mercs has anything with net access." He told Sheen, who ran over to the still smoking wreck. A minute later, he returned with a toughbook, a laptop that was in this case, government surplus and could stop a bullet.

Jimmy took it and led the way away from the scene of the accident, which was already drawing police like a magnet.

It was closing time on a Sunday in the early evening, and the elderly owner of a small rental car business was closing down by himself. He was walking towards the door, keys in hand when three teenagers burst through, they were oddly dressed in some sort of military gear and were all cut up. The front one stepped up.

"Do you know where we could buy a car?" Sheen asked. The terrified old man silently picked up a map of the city from a pile of brochures on a table next to the door. Pulling out his pen, he circled the nearest dealer, and still petrified, handed it to the imposing figure of Sheen.

Without another word, the three walked out.

Jimmy took the map from Sheen. "Well, it's not that far." He spoke hopefully and, hearing sirens behind him, cursed, "Shit, not good! C'mon, let's go." Breaking into a run, he led them down a side street. He hailed a taxi, and as it stopped, Sheen pulled a gun.

"Get out of the car." He ordered calmly, handgun leveled at the man behind the window.

Showing only a slight sign of hesitation, he nervously opened the door and stepped out. "Look, I don't know, I didn't do,"

"Shut up." Sheen ordered and Cindy got in the driver's seat, Sheen in the back, aiming his AK submachine gun at the back windshield.

"Okay, we need to lose the weapons, or hide them." Jimmy told them. He did it first, taking off his bulletproof vest, he wiped his bloody face and unhooked his combat belt. And the other weapons. He hid the knife in its sheath underneath his left pant leg, a handgun in his right boot, and two clips of ammo in his right pocket. The others followed suit, and Jimmy and Sheen hid the other weapons in the glove compartment and well under the seats.

Jimmy tried to comb his hair with his fingers to detract from his appearance that he had just gotten in a car accident.

"Umm, Jimmy, how do you plan on buying a car?" Sheen asked from the backseat.

"Easy." Jimmy told him, and pulled out a stack of high-denomination bills he had retained from their old car as well as another fake ID. "I'll do the talking, and you guys stay here." He instructed as they pulled in. "Remember, Cindy, you're the taxi driver, and Sheen, you're my friend who came to help me pick out a car." He reminded them.

Stepping out of the now-parked car. Jimmy walked through the glass doors and purposefully strode up to the salesperson.

An hour later, Cindy was driving a brown van (One of those really big vans) with blacked out windows. A trip to an electronics superstore later, they were cruising down the highway in their tricked out crime headquarters.

Cindy's fingers drummed on the steering wheel. Behind a lowered divider, used for hiding the back of the van from anyone looking through the front, Jimmy was at work.

He had transformed it. He and Sheen had taken out all of the seats back there, and, with hardware supplies from the store next-door to the electronics one, had spent fifteen minutes, installing a wall-length table inside. After that, Jimmy had purchased two computers, one for each side, and two monitors apiece. In addition to this, he had a multitude of other expensive devices, including a sort of modem that tapped into a satellite network, three walkie-talkies and a whole host of things to outfit the van and prepare for their mission of sorts.

At this moment, he was typing some kind of computer code on one of his monitors, and the other one was searching the internet for something.

"Bingo." He cried excitedly. "We are in." As he proceeded to explain, he had found the ISA's European headquarters, a rather long way away, in Venice, and had hacked in over the internet.

"We now have full surveillance, using their own security systems." He explained, and sure enough, on the two monitors behind him, the displays had changed to split-screens showing various feeds. Jimmy turned from the computer and to a space on the table littered with circuits that formed a sort of ring around what appeared to be a palm-pilot.

"Let the games begin." Jimmy muttered under his breath.


	15. Chapter 14: A Plan

This chapter will take a look at Carl and what will happen if Jimmy, and the others survive, how do they plan to get off?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters I also do not own any other copyrighted material, such as songs and brand names; that is all.

**A Plan**

Jimmy took in the van he was sitting in and mentally evaluated their situation, he had started with thirty thousand dollars before the van and all of its various equipment had been purchased, he had spent twenty grand on the van itself and 7 grand on the equipment which was extensive and included everything he thought he would need for the rescue he had in mind, with the guns and ammo they had managed to hold onto stacked on the floor, held steady by black netting that had been in the back of the van for holding down luggage and such inside the van.

Cindy went to change lanes, but another car moved up and purposefully blocked her.

"Fuck you!" She cursed, shooting the driver a venomous glare.

Three cars back, in the back of a miniature moving truck (You know, the small ones that you rent) Two men surveyed feeds from public surveillance cameras on the highway with interest. On a medium-sized plasma TV, one of the men scrutinized the face of a teenage girl. Their truck was state-of-the-art and had every surveillance device known to man inside, it was wired by satellite, to a huge database on known criminals, from murderers to anyone who had ever gone to traffic court. The man's partner, turned around in his swivel chair to look and the first man tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, the image zoomed in.

"That's our suspect all right." The first man's partner confirmed, they seemed at ease, surrounded by computer and other equipment that was worth a small fortune. The truck itself was bulletproof, armored and had bulletproof tires, the thing could roll over a land mine and come out unscathed.

On the other side of the divider, on the other side of the armored and locked door that itself had a retina scanner, the driver and his partner were bored to tears. They had been sitting in basically stock-still traffic for the past four hours and were not happy.

Between them was a video-phone unit and a nav-system, they also had a range of firearms up front, and in the back, behind the door that they were authorized to use. These men were licensed to use deadly force on suspects and would not hesitate to do so. The man in the passenger's seat, a tall American, like his three comrades, glanced up at a message on-screen, it was from the guys in the back of the truck. Damn it, couldn't they just open the goddamned door. But they could do what ever the hell they wanted as long as they did it right and got the job done, so he forgot it and placed a call.

On the screen, a hard-faced man in a military uniform, bedecked with medals responded. "What do you have for me?" He asked. The man was the head of the National Security Agency, nobody knew his full name, and few ever met him in person.

"Sir, we have located suspect Cynthia Vortex. Sir." The man in the truck informed him with military efficiency.

"Follow her. I want to know who she's with, and where our other suspects are."

"Sir, yes Sir!" The man in the truck saluted his superior, because he knew the man could see him, thanks to the camera sending not only his words but also his image to the NSA's secret headquarters via satellite.

Meanwhile, in downtown Retroville.

"Mr. Wheezer, you are aware that your friends have killed at seven federal agents, and ten other agents died fighting an unknown enemy while on their trail. We also have your friends for two counts of helping a fugitive escape from FBI custody, four counts of resisting arrest, and numerous counts of assault and battery as well as attempted murder. You're talking life or the death penalty if they're convicted, no bail during the case when we catch them and maximum security." An FBI representative informed Carl gravely.

"Yes, yes I know."

"Well then, you'll also know that Mr. Neutron has a 1.5 million dollar bounty on his head and Ms.'s Liberty and Cynthia have two million dollar bounties, as well as another 1.5 million dollar bounty for Mr. Estevez. These are for information leading to the capture or arrest of these fugitives. These are international bounties Mr. Wheezer. We have the CIA, the NSA, and Interpol out for these people."

"Yes I know, but you know that all actions after the initial four murders that Cindy and Libby are suspected for can be considered self-defense."

"How so." The man asked, clearly amused by the boy's nerve.

"Well, since they were under fire, they had no way of surrendering without being killed, even when you supposedly gave them the initial chance to surrender, it was while they were under fire."

"You'll need a damn good lawyer to win on that loophole."

"I know, Carl muttered dejectedly. He left the building; he had spent the last week or so being grilled by different federal reps about his four friends. Apparently, there were many oddities surrounding the case, such as an airport that had suffered an industrial accident, yet showed traces of gunfire on the smoldering remains of the buildings, a large forest fire and explosion in France that contained the wreckage of an airplane that had apparently landed nearby and several cars riddled with bullets. The most condemning oddity of all was the fact that many eyewitnesses have agreed that there was a large scale gunfight between four teenagers in combat outfits, who had been wearing masks and a large group of men in commando suits, who had been extremely well armed and had attacked the teenagers, destroying many stores as well as a subway car and multiple vehicles and slightly damaging some railings and floor areas on the Eiffel Tower where the fight had taken them. There had reportedly been a lot of property damage, but no civilian casualties.

The authorities had found the bodies of several of the mysterious commandos, and the eyewitnesses had agreed at least, that the teenagers had definitely been acting in self-defense.

"Damn it." Carl swore loudly, the profanity alien to his mouth, he usually never cursed. Why can't you contact me? Carl thought, overcome by sadness. He sat down on the side of the road, his head in his hands, and was overtaken by grief, because he knew, Jimmy's chances of survival were about as miniscule as the subatomic particles he was forever explaining.

But Jimmy had a plan. As he sat, deep in thought, he absentmindedly fingered a device that might yet be their salvation. (Important Author's Note: In chapter 13 I had said that Carl and Libby had been kidnapped by the ISA, It was a typo, Carl is still in Retroville, obviously, and it is only Libby that needs rescuing)

"Hey what's that?" Sheen asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"Oh this. Well this is what could save our skins. I mean save us from life in jail, because you know that's going to be the punishment if we get through this alive. We've killed people, in self-defense, but still, they think Libby and Cindy killed those four people back in America, and if we can't prove that everything was in self-defense and clear Libby and Cindy's names, we're sunk. By the amendment that bans cruel and unusual punishment, it is illegal to execute a minor, as the Supreme Court ruled, so it's life we'll be facing." He said sadly, showing Sheen, the object he had purchased a day ago, the object he had managed to keep intact and had used in the helicopter. It was a miniature digital voice recorder, and he pressed the play back button.

Sheen heard the man named Mark admitting to having his men kill the four scientists. But Jimmy still wasn't sold, sure they wanted him as an agent, but there was another motive here. With that thought, he settled into his chair and rubbed his temples, thinking hard.

In the truck following Jimmy, Sheen and Cindy, the two men in the back received a coded transmission. It came from the top, and ordered them to bring the four fugitives in, unharmed. The two men were baffled as to why they couldn't just destroy the van and end it, but they were trained not to question orders, so they told the driver, and he swung the truck onto the shoulder of the highway and sped up, drawing even with the van.

Sheen had switched places with Cindy, who was copying the audio file onto a computer. Jimmy stood, up grinning. He knew what to do. He took over from Cindy and started to type, he documented everything that had happened to them, well everything that pertained to the case at any rate. Arguing that everything had been done in self-defense, and that even when they were given the original chance to surrender it was under fire, and how they could therefore not surrender with any certainty. He included the audio file, explaining how they were innocent. He explained the ISA involvement in chasing them, thus further preventing them from turning themselves in. It was an extremely long explanation, and when he was done, he saved the file onto a portable flash drive.

"Sheen, next time you see a coffee shop, or somewhere that might have Internet access, pull over, we can't use these computers, they'll trace it.

It took another fifteen minutes, but finally, Sheen exited the highway and stopped at an Internet café in a town of an exit marked in another language.

The truck followed them, not yet ready to move in. and parked out front, the van in the back parking lot. The driver and his partner watched as two of the suspects walked inside and stopped to talk to the man behind the register. One of them bought a bottle of water, paying in Euros and the other, clearly Neutron, gestured to the computers behind him, holding out money. The man behind the register nodded and took the bills and Neutron sat down behind one of the computers, near the back, out of sight of the truck.

Jimmy pulled out the flash drive and plugged it in. Within minutes he had accessed his secure email account over the Internet. Only he could use it, various villains, had tried to break in and failed miserably. He had also devised a scrambling system that not only encoded his message to all but the intended recipient's computer, but also prevented the email from being tracked to him. In this way, he could send an email to the White house pretending to be whoever the hell he wanted and they would never no differently. Under sender, it said classified.

He copied the file into an email and sent it to the NSA, an email address he had gotten through some hacking a while ago. He erased all traces from the computer, clearing the memory, and resetting the software. When he left, the computer was rebooting the operating system.

He was walking to the door when he froze, the truck parked outside had been following them earlier, his fears were confirmed when the man in the passenger seat stepped outside, accompanied by two men who walked around from the back. He could tell they weren't ISA, not they weren't criminals, they were government, crisp efficiency, ties, they had FEDS written all over them.

He turned around, and Sheen walked over. "Sheen, the men outside, they're the government guys. We're going to walk back to my computer terminal, out of sight, they're going to come in the shop, walking, by then we'll had exited through the back door, they'll get in their car and chase us, presumably firing. We've got to make a mad dash to the car." Sheen nodded once and pulled out a walkie talkie, as they walked, backs to the front of the shop as they walked slowly to the back, sitting down, out of site of the agents.

"Cindy, the feds found us, start the car, pull closer to the back door, not too close though, don't tip your hand." Sheen said quietly into the walkie-talkie.

Jimmy was surprised that Sheen had thought to do that, and had known not to tell her to come too close, although Cindy would have known that.

At that moment, they crouched further down and dashed, in a crawling position to the back door, obscured from the sight of the now advancing men and used his laser to cut open the lock. He kicked it open and dashed through. As predicted, the agents burst in, sidearms drawn. One of the men pulled his weapon's trigger and the silencer spat, punching a smoking hole in the computer, but he didn't hear a scream and wheeled around, dashing out the front door, his comrades on his heels. The last man to leave tossed a stack of American twenty-dollar bills on the table. "For damage." He explained, while sprinting out. The agents ran across the parking lot and two of the men fired their guns at the van racing by them, the muzzles of the weapons flashed and there was a metallic sound as one of the men scored a glancing hit, the other missed by inches and they jumped into the van as the driver pulled out after the van. Two of the men throwing open the door inside and piling into the back section as the chase began. The driver's partner, the man who had fired first, put his pistol back in it's shoulder holster and removed a semi-automatic assault rifle from below the glove compartment. He slung the strap over his shoulder and sat, legs spread to keep him steady on the seat, leaning aiming out the open window, his eye pressed to the high-powered scope. In the back, one of the men stood on a chair bolted to the floor and opened a bulletproof sunroof. Standing exposed half out of the sunroof, leaning on his arms for support he aimed a high-caliber machine gun. The men remembered their orders and as the van raced down the street the man in the back aimed at the tires and pulled the trigger, the gun chattered and the recoil slammed the weapon into his shoulder as the muzzle spit, bullets slammed into the road around the van, one finding it's mark and the punctured tire lost air extremely rapidly. The man up front aimed at the other back tire and fired his bullets all hitting their target and reducing the second tire to tatters. The van continued at the same pace, sparks flying.

Cindy, in the driver's seat, swore loudly. "Fuck them! They hit out tires." She wrenched the steering wheel sideways and slammed on the brake. As expected, the truck flew by and Cindy floored the accelerator, the hunted had become the hunter. Her tires screeched and she knew the whole tire, not just the rubber part would be ruined soon. So she went as fast as possible. Jimmy leaned out the window and fired, the bullets not even denting the truck.

"Shit! They've got armor plating!" He yelled.

The driver of the truck slowed down and the man in the passenger seat discarded his assault weapon in favor of a dart rifle. He took aim and fired through the open window and hit Cindy in the shoulder. He grinned triumphantly, before Jimmy, in a rage, pulled a pistol and fired back, only twice, but that was enough, the bullets ripped into the truck, hitting the man with the rifle in the side and grazed the driver's back, leaving a thin, strait cut, the two men screamed in pain and Jimmy threw the flash drive through the open window as Cindy turned around.

The driver recovered, for he had accomplished part of their mission. One of the shots had a tracker in it, as do the special darts used by the San Francisco police in high-speed chases (It was on CNN, I read it a while ago, pretty cool eh) And could find them later, first he had to treat his partner.


	16. Chapter 15: Under Fire

Oh yeah! Bounty's back, BABY! Umm, okay, got carried away, but, my poor neglected story has been updated, break out the banana pudding! (Just joking, I'm not THAT weird)

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, don't own it, JN, Characters, Songs, Government agencies, locations in Italy, Companies, Brands, nothing.

**Under Fire**

_Shot through the heart_

_But it's okay…_

"The government driver, twisted around in his seat, ignoring the deep cut on his back, to see if his partner was still alive. "You okay, where'd that bastard get you."

To his astonishment, his partner just grinned. "The bastard didn't get me at all." He took off his jacket, to reveal a bulletproof jacket on top of his shirt. The man indicated the shallow hole where the bullet had failed to penetrate.

The driver grinned, but the grin faded like a rabbit down a hole when he spotted an oncoming truck out of the corner of his eye. "Shit! Sorry." He said, swerving frantically to the right.

"You hit 'er with the dart?"

"Yep' just hit 'er with something to knock her out, the tracer will show us exactly where they are.

"Jimmy, pulled the van into the woods. "Sheen, see if Cindy's okay, I'm going to check the wheels.

"Got it." Sheen clambered into the driver's seat Jimmy had just vacated and Jimmy circled around the back, scrutinizing the van.

"Aha, our friends hit us with a GPS tracker." He exclaimed triumphantly, as he pulled the device from the back of the van in the rear door.

Jimmy winced as he looked at the tires however, they were in shreds, and the rims were almost destroyed. "Well, I think we've got two extra tires, but it'll take me a little while to put them on, fifteen twenty minutes maybe." He called to Sheen in the front.

"Okay. Cindy's not dead, I've got a pulse, she's just unconscious.

"Good, find a water bottle, look by the weapons, I think we've got a few." Jimmy said, replacing one of the mangled tires.

"Okay, oh and Jimmy, what did you throw at those government dudes?"

"Just the flash drive with our evidence that we're technically innocent of unnecessary manslaughter and that any and all actions were in self-defense and that we were never given an opportunity to surrender safely and we are willing to if we are assured a lawyer and a fair trial as dictated in the sixth amendment, they'll want to know what it has inside and once they hear the audio file and everything they're bound to send the files to their superiors in case they didn't open the email I sent." He explained through gritted teeth as he struggled with the tire, amazing how he could easily repair rockets but not change a tire, he would really have to work on that.

"I've got the water bottle, but shouldn't we be doing something about that tracking dot?"

"Yeah, I'm on it." Jimmy called back, he straightened up, one tire nearly on, NEARLY being the key word and jumped into the van through the back door. He grabbed a second water bottle and unscrewed the cap, assuming the tracker dot was water-proof, he dropped it in, sure enough the status light on it's front stayed a solid green, Jimmy grinned and, jumping out of the van, ran to the shoulder of the road, calling over his shoulder.

"Finish that tire, I'll be right back to do something about Cindy."

"Okay, but I still don't get the other water bottle I had to get." He muttered under his breath, Jimmy stood stock still, watching the cars go by. He glanced down the road and found it, not too far down, a pick-up truck with a rain tarp on the back section was approaching, a Ford 150 Super Duty.

As the car drew closer, Jimmy wrapped some duct tape from the van around the screwed back on top, securing it and took aim. When the truck was ten feet from him, he threw, the speeding truck rushed by, but not before Jimmy saw the water bottle find it's mark and roll down the tarp, reaching the end near the cabin and falling down under the black tarp.

Jimmy punched the air in triumph, before turning on the spot and sprinting back to the van, back to help Cindy.

He reached the van, panting slightly and grabbed the water bottle from next to the bent-over Sheen. His friend stood up. "Finally, the mysterious water bottle." He said quietly.

"Yes Sheen, the mysterious water bottle." Jimmy answered, having heard Sheen's comment perfectly. He climbed into the car and bent over his unconscious girlfriend.

"Really Sheen, it's no mystery, you use the water to get her conscious again."

He squirted some of the water on her face, avoiding her eyes. Sure enough, she started stirring, blinking fast, she opened her eyes.

"Jimmy, what happened?"

"You got knocked out when we were shooting the feds, remember,"

"Jimmy, we've got to stop shooting people if we don't want to be in jail for life."

"I didn't hit him anywhere vital, and I'm sure he was wearing a bulletproof vest." Jimmy said, although his voice betrayed his worry.

"What, what are we going to do about Libby?"

"I don't know, I think we should rescue her before we turn ourselves in, but I'm not sure…"

"We should, we need her and the government won't rescue her if they don't believe our story, they'll think she was killed." Cindy said, her voice was still weak.

"I agree, our next destination, Venice."

"Jimmy, how do you know so much about these guys, the ISA or whatever?" Sheen asked the question that had been nagging him for the past day or two.

"Well, I learned about them at BTSO headquarters and the ISA is just the front name, they pretend to be a security company with clients worldwide, but apparently not a very good one, as several of their clients have been assassinated." Jimmy said sardonically. "And their real name is COBRA CO is corruption, B is blackmail and bribery, R is reconnaissance, spying or intelligence really and A is assassination." Jimmy finished grimly.

"Damn." Sheen said quietly.

"Oh yeah, they're a world wide organization with contacts, influence, spies and agents everywhere, the only reason they're not chasing us right now, is that they know we'll come to them. It's a trap."

"So what do we do?" Cindy asked weakly.

"We use the trap to our advantage, we've got to use this situation to gain evidence for our case, we will have to be tried and we've got to have a solid defense, I've still got my tape recorder, all we need is a concealable video camera, I think I've got the stuff to make one." Jimmy told them.

"Sheen, could you put on the other tire as well? I'll work on the camera and Cindy, you rest." He said.

Sheen nodded in assent, and Jimmy pulled open the side door, ready to get to work.

Around ten minutes later, Sheen was done the tire and lying on his back in the grass, staring absentmindedly into the sky. Jimmy just finished the hidden camera, he put it in a pair of sunglasses and was about done what vaguely resembled a mix between a PDA and a Palm Treo cell phone, according to him, it could be used to transmit and receive data instantly, anonymously and from anywhere in the world, as well as functioning as a computer, Sheen had no idea why they needed it or how it worked and called it Ultra-phone.

"I'm done!" Jimmy cried in triumph.

"Finally!" Sheen said exasperatedly, his limited patience had been severely tried in the past ten minutes, jumping on his feet.

"Shotgun!"

"Actually Sheen, maybe you should drive." Jimmy suggested, wondering whether he would come to regret this decision.

"YES! Victory!" Sheen yelled, pumping his fist and hopping into the driver's seat. Jimmy sat in a chair bolted to the floor in the back, and he and Cindy simultaneously reached for their seat belts.

Sheen pulled out, dangerously close to a few trees and at high speed, he roared onto the shoulder of the road and their car was speeding along, surprisingly under control.

Jimmy tentatively unbuckled his belt, just as the car gave a violent lurch, he flew out of his chair and rose from the ground, face screwed up with pain.

"Sheen, what happened?" He grunted.

"Oh nothing, just a police barricade ahead." Sheen said calmly.

"Okay, wait a minute A POLICE BARRICADE!" Jimmy yelled, diving forward.

"Take an exit, get off the fucking road!" He yelled, grabbing the steering wheel, Sheen pushed him away and turned off the highway.

"Chill dude, this is our exit anyway." He said. Sure enough, when they came out, they saw a sign that read, Venetian area, 10 miles.

"Finally." Cindy said, clutching her stomach; that last sharp turn hadn't agreed with her.

"So where-" Sheen began, but Jimmy cut him off.

"Sheen, try to hide your face or something, you too Cindy, we're being followed." He said between gritted teeth.

"But how?"

"Not now. Stay the exact same speed, but go a different route, not too different but take on wrong turn or something." Jimmy said, loading a weapon.

His eyes had adopted the cold look they always did when he touched a gun. It reminded him of how COBRA or the ISA or whatever, name you want to use made him a killer, and he hated it. He flipped off the safety on the Glock 21 automatic handgun and slipped it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, he was still wearing the same bulletproof jacket he had stolen from Carlos, one that now was even more beat up, the left inside pocket was shaped to fit the very gun Jimmy had just loaded and to conceal it.

Jimmy also slipped a Fairbarn and Sykes commando knife into his right boot, a compact Beretta in his right pocket. He had taken apart one of the Commando helmets piece by piece and taken the communicator out of it, he now used the portable com device to listen in on the enemy, or he would if he could find the right encoded frequency. Zipping up the jacket he slipped on combat gloves, also from Carlos and tucked the PDA device in his other inside pocket.

He picked up the special sunglasses and tossed them to Cindy, she caught them and threw him a questioning look.

"They'll be more likely to think I would be carrying a hidden camera or something like that if we get caught." He explained, gravely.

"Jimmy, is it just me or has that TV Italia van been following us for the past five minutes?"

"No Sheen, that's our friends from COBRA, they're tailing us." Jimmy explained exasperatedly.

"Cool, watcha want me to do?"

"Okay, let me drive." Jimmy said.

"Fine."

They switched seats and Jimmy continued at the same pace, the moment they turned a corner, headed towards Venice, he gunned it. They had been temporarily out of sight of the van and Jimmy had used this to get as far away as possible, he slammed on the hand brake and the car drifted around a corner, their U-turn didn't quite work. The other van was right on their tail.

"I thought you said they would wait for us to come to them!" Sheen yelled.

"I guess they got impatient!" Jimmy yelled back.

"Cind do you mind recording this!" Jimmy yelled. "And Sheen, just don't talk, okay, maybe yell in fear, just don't talk!"

"Fine! Damn!" Sheen said grumpily.

Cindy depressed the logo on the side of the glasses and the camera started recording.

"Why are they chasing us?" Sheen yelled.

"I don't know, well, they said they wanted to get us to work for them, and were willing to kill one of us to do it!" Jimmy yelled back, ignoring the fact that Sheen had broken their rule.

"Can we get away?' Sheen yelled fearfully.

"Hold on!" Jimmy swung the van around, taking the enemies by surprise, who skidded over, slamming into a fire hydrant and destroying their wheel.

"Yes!" Sheen yelled, but then as their van gained the end of the street, they felt something explode nearby and the van flipped on it's side, Jimmy felt a sharp pain and the world seemed to explode with bright colors…


	17. Chapter 16: Take the Offensive

After an extended absence from updating, I'm back, and I updated Timeline, and A Tale of Two Cities, Mission Survival's next! So, I hope you like it, this story's going to be twenty to twenty two chapters, I think, and there will be a sequel, I know exactly what's going to happen in the rest of the story, I have for a long time, but I don't know how long individual chapters would be.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron, any related characters, or any other trademarked or copyrighted or patented material.

**Take the Offensive**

Jimmy woke up to see Sheen and Cindy bending over him.

"What happened?"

"You got hit on the head by an assault rifle." Sheen told him, holding up the incriminated weapon.

"I've got a terrible headache, but I feel pretty good other than that." Jimmy said, getting up gingerly, he was in a hotel room.

"Where are we?"

"In a hotel, in Venice, we got another van and we put all the stuff in that one."

"Where'd you get the van?"

"We actually stole it from some more COBRA goons that were behind the others, so we have full gear, more weapons and a better van too, as well as a high powered mounted depleted uranium chain-gun, controlled by a computer." (Like the one in MI-3 for those who've seen it)

"Good, where exactly in Venice?"

"Overlooking the Grand Canal, how do we find their headquarters though?" Sheen asked.

"We don't, we let them lead us to it." Jimmy said.

A tourist stood with a bag of birdseed, and a camera around his neck in St. Mark's square. (Real place) two men were standing inside a café, one sitting at an outside table, reading a newspaper that obscured his face and chest and the other with a video camera filming the square and a third with a red jacket lounged on a bench, appearing completely asleep. The man with the video camera zoomed in on the birdseed tourist, and pressed the still button. A voice from his headset said.

"ID match, that's him, move in." The man with the newspaper glanced at his partner's face and nodded he dropped the paper, revealing a Beretta handgun and his partner put the small video camera in his pocket, drawing a larger, American made, Smith and Wesson handgun.

The tourist glanced at them and ran, sprinting towards a bridge; he hurled the birdseed over his shoulder, scattering seed all over the partners and bringing pigeons flocking to them. Sheen ran for his life and hurtled the bridge, landing on a gilded gondola.

"Come on, we know he's going to base, we can head him off." The newspaper man said and they both dashed off, as they rounded a corner, they failed to notice the man with the red jacket tailing them, Jimmy smiled to himself, way to go Sheen! I only hope they don't get wise! Jimmy thought as he pounded after the two COBRA operatives.

Unfortunately, just as the Cobra men rounded what seemed to be a final corner and started to cross a bridge, they saw Sheen's gondola passing underneath them, the one with the Smith and Wesson fired his weapon, but the clip in his gun wasn't full, so after three shots he gritted his teeth and dove off the bride, landing in the water and pulling himself onto Sheen's commandeered gondola.

Sheen gritted his teeth and smashed the man's as he pulled himself out of the water, knocking the gun from his grip. But with a stupendous effort, the man swung up and around, knocking Sheen's feet out from under him and sending him falling into the water, the man pulled a knife from his boot and held it ready as Sheen pulled himself back onto the gondola, now the man cursed himself for not getting a weighted knife for throwing.

As the man lashed out, slashing Sheen, but only grazing him through Sheen's thick clothing.

Sheen grabbed his wounded arm for a second before, stepping back, he pulled out a Glock 19 high caliber handgun.

Sheen grinned slightly and pulled the trigger, but instead of the normal crack, he heard a dull thud.

Damn! It had misfired, and now the misfired bullet was jamming the slide so he couldn't shoot.

Sheen looked up in time to dodge to the side as the man lunged out with the knife, he had overextended though, and Sheen grabbed his arm. The man, who was leaning to far forward, could do nothing as Sheen pulled him off balance and into the water again.

Sheen got his footing and as the man bobbed to the surface, used the steering oar to slam him in the head, thoroughly concussing him and knocking him unconscious. Not wanting to take another un-necessary life, Sheen slipped a life preserver around the man and swam to shore, having retrieved the man's Smith and Wesson from the water, shaken all the water out and reloaded it.

He had three extra clips of ammo from the man's pocket as well, and his ruined video camera.

By this time, the other Cobra man, having turned around to cover his partner in his attack of Sheen, had spotted Jimmy and noticed he had been following him.

They were locked in a vicious fistfight, guns forgotten as Jimmy didn't want to miss and kill Sheen and the COBRA man didn't want to kill his partner.

At the moment, the COBRA man was winning, he had Jimmy pinned and as he drew back his fist, Sheen shot him in the arm. He pitched over, clutching his wounded arm and gave Jimmy the advantage he needed. He took it.

Slamming the wounded COBRA operative in the face with a desperate roundhouse, Jimmy jumped up and fell on the man, slamming his elbow into the man's gut.

As he gasped for breath, winded and in pain, Jimmy pulled out his handgun, cocked it and pressed it to the man's forehead.

"Alright, now talk. Or I kill you. If you even try to get away I'll blow your brains out. Where is the COBRA headquarters, is it close, is it in Venice at all?" Jimmy said, emphasizing this by pressing harder with the gun.

The man just grinned defiantly,

"TELL ME!" Jimmy yelled, punching him in the chest.

But in the split second it took Jimmy to slam his fist into the man's rib cage; he had time to swallow a pill on a chain around his neck. He gave a rasping shudder and uttered one sentence. "You'll never find us." Before he died, his eyes blank and empty, but this face still bore that defiant, insane smile.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Jimmy shouted, standing up and slipping the gun back into his pocket. He picked up the man's jacket and threw it over him, covering his dead face, and body.

Jimmy turned to Sheen, a haunted, pained look in his eyes. "That's another death." He said softly. "Those COBRA assholes are gonna pay for turning me into a killer. Sheen nodded in assent, his eyes too bore the haunted, sorrowful look that a kid's eyes should never have. He had seen things no kid should have to deal with.

A man with black hair and a face you could forget while you were looking at was watching from a cafe across the canal, through his black mirrored sunglasses, sunglasses that hid eyes with no emotion, he had watched the whole affair. He smiled slightly, an intense emotion for this man; Jimmy Neutron had no idea what he had gotten into. He still believed they wanted him as an operative, and they did, but he had never made the connection between just who had been killed in the frame-up and just who COBRA was. He thought.

And it would be America that paid the price and a rich client that paid COBRA for their work. With that happy thought, he stood up, turned on the spot and seemed to disappear into the crowd

Cindy, at this moment, was further down the street, examining buildings and people and surveying those who went and came from every building down that street, she had to figure out which one COBRA occupied, and she hoped she wasn't too late.

Jimmy and Sheen rushed to join her, panting slightly with adrenaline from their fights. She turned to greet them, but paused.

"Wait." She said softly, her voice almost a whisper.

A private boat had stopped at a moor along the canal and five men in identical black suits stepped out, as they got onto the street, Jimmy got a glimpse of the man in their midst who they seemed to be guarding, he wore aviator sunglasses, jeans, a white t-shirt and a light jacket. Jimmy thought he saw a bulge in his jeans pocket, probably a gun. He thought. Cindy stifled a gasp; it was Mark, the head at COBRA, whom they had been fighting throughout their whole ordeal. Jimmy felt a sudden impulse to pull his gun and start firing, but he knew there were more guards all around them that he couldn't see and he would be dead before he could even raise a gun.

As Jimmy struggled to retain control, Cindy pulled out a pen and wrote the house address on her arm. It wasn't really a house, more of a canal-front mansion; complete with plaza and high walls, barely visible on top of the walls were small spikes with laser beam projectors on the tops, the high powered lasers would slice any would-be intruders into pieces. Jimmy also saw close-circuit security cameras and he was sure there were motion-activated weapons.

Cindy grabbed Jimmy and Sheen's arms and pulled them off down the street before Mark noticed them. Jimmy reluctantly tore his gaze full of hatred away from the spot where Mark had disappeared through the solid-steel sliding gate.

Later that night, Jimmy and Sheen were in full cover-ops gear stolen from the COBRA van and decked out in weapons, they both had headsets. Cindy was sitting in the van with their salvaged computer equipment, following them on a monitor using GPS dots in their shirts. She watched as the red and green dots moved along a rotating map of Venice. She touched a button on the keyboard and the map zoomed in to show a 3-D street level, digital model of Venice, with the little digital Jimmy and Sheen walking down the darkened street. On another screen, she had thumbnail images of the live feeds from Venetian public surveillance cameras. Jimmy had wirelessly hacked into the system and taken control of the cameras, nobody could tell Cindy was piggybacking on the system. She used the mouse to click on an image, which opened a viewing box to the feed that showed Jimmy and Sheen standing still now. She engaged a program to switch cameras so that Jimmy and Sheen were always in sight in that window and opened another to show the target, which was marked by a bulls-eye on the GPS map, a heat-detector built by Jimmy was installed overlooking the COBRA headquarters area and guards and other personnel appeared as pink figures on the 3-D model.

"Alright, no guards for another hundred yards, then you hit two bunked up in a hotel room, with some kind of heavy weapon, it's hard to tell, I get a heat outline from the firing system, hold on, I'll activate the x-ray thing on your heat-camera." She said.

"Yeah, big machine gun, behind the blacked out window."

"They're all blacked out." Jimmy said, as he looked through binoculars at the building in question.

"Top floor, fifth from the right." Cindy told them. Jimmy handed the binoculars to Sheen and pulled out a sniper rifle. He looked through the infrared, starlight scope. The gun fired bursts as well as individual bullets.

"The glass has to be breakable for them to fire out, so I can fire in." Jimmy said. "Where exactly in the room are they?" One of them is in the far corner, sleeping, I don't know, but the other one is sitting behind the scope of the gun.

"Shit." Jimmy cursed and lowered his weapon; "I can hit the one behind the gun, but the walls are probably reinforced, and I don't want to waste armor-piercing rounds that we'll need later." Jimmy said.

Amazingly, Sheen had the answer. "Smoke em out, they'll probably change shifts soon, it's almost twelve and they probably switch on the hour. When they're changing, they'll be the most busy and unfocused, you can hit them with a smoke grenade and we can take that position for surveillance." Jimmy and Cindy were stunned into silence.

"Sheen you're a genius."

"Anything to rescue my Libs." He said resolutely. They stood in stony silence for about five minutes, during which Jimmy snapped the grenade launcher attachment onto his high-powered burst sniper rifle and loaded a smoke grenade into it. He rested the rifle on its stand on a bench on the edge of the canal.

At twelve o' one, the guards started to switch positions, the one whose turn it was to watch was asleep and as the other bent down to shake him awake, Jimmy fired, the only sound was a slight one of breaking glass. Cindy gazed at her monitor, looking through the infrared/x-ray camera at the room, she watched as the awake man crumpled on top of the other one, who was knocked unconscious in his sleep, the whole thing not making a sound.

"They're out, move in." Cindy said into her mike and Jimmy and Sheen vaulted the bench and dashed, low to the ground, across a bridge, they knew they were in camera range as they got twenty yards from the building, so they walked casually up to the building.

"Cind, where are the nearest other guards?" Jimmy muttered into his mike.

"Other than the building, they're two in a boat moored near the first guards and three on various points on rooftops. Also there's two guys with what appears to be a surface to air portable missile launcher, these guys have every base covered, and on balconies, roofs, inside the walls and in the building itself, they're loads, the complex is the main building, the guarded mansion, the apartment building next to it is barracks, and they've got stuff below sea level, under the street and the canal, that's probably a bunker and other important areas." Cindy said, "You're all clear for this building though."

Jimmy stuck a small plastic explosive on the door lock, there was a muffled crack and white smoke issued from the lock. Sheen pushed in the door and it swung inwards, the lock completely blown off.

They walked in, shut the door and cocked their assault rifled, dashing up the stairs, they burst into a room, only to find an old woman sleeping.

"Vaffa." Jimmy swore in Italian. And quietly shut the door. Jimmy and Sheen waited a minute, the grenade they had used was very potent but dissipated quickly, after they were sure there were no more fumes in the room with the COBRA operatives before bursting in. This time they had the right room, and they ran over to the COBRA men and relived them of ID, weapons, communicators and uniforms. Leaving them lying in under-armor and shorts that they had had on underneath their uniforms, Jimmy and Sheen ran over to the machine gun.

The communicator crackled and they heard "Status report, over…"

Jimmy cleared his throat and spoke in flawless, rapid Italian. The man on the other end was apparently satisfied and Jimmy put down the communicator, turning the mic on it off, but leaving the speaker on.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I take Italian at school, so do you."

"Well yeah, but…"

"I studied on my own." Jimmy told him exasperatedly.

"Now, I figure your best way in would be through the barracks, what do you have in mind?"

"Do you have any diving gear in that van and some grappling guns, maybe small video screen?"

"How small?"

"Four inches by four inches." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I've got the diving gear, and the grappling guns, and for some strange reason the screen, I've also got a dart gun, two blowtorches, one marked water-proof as well as shaped charges." Cindy said, fumbling for a minute in the van.

"Perfect, they must've been planning a serious break-in, Sheen'll come get that stuff." He said into his headset. Sheen stood up and dashed out of the room, he returned twenty minutes later lugging all of the equipment.

"So what are we doing with all this? Oh, and we had four screens, not just one."

"Perfect." Jimmy said, grabbing one of them and pressing the activate button, he synched it to his palm computer and loaded an image of the street in front of the barracks, he synched the others to similar images.

"All right, Sheen, you're breaking in from under-ground, you're going into the canal, cutting through the rock and setting these charges when you hit titanium or steel, that'll get you into the bunker, I'll use these grappling guns like so. He said, he broke a hole in the window and aimed the grappling gun out through it, aiming right above a key camera surveying the space outside the barracks, he fired it and the hook sunk right above the camera. He then put the screen on a metal rider on the wire, which carried it down the wire, where it locked to the camera, showing whoever was watching that feed a scene of a deserted street, he withdrew the wire and used it to set the three other screens, he now had a gaping window of opportunity.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit that roof with a grappling gun and slide over on the wire, from there I'm gonna cut through the roof, which is under surveillance from two guards on another roof and one on the roof itself, I'll have taken them out with the dart rifle, incapacitated. I'll then use the other blowtorch to cut through the roof, boom I'm in and you're in. Then, Cindy'll find Libby by us putting this wireless broadcaster on a video cable, which'll give her control of their system, she can feed them a loop, find Libby and tell us where to go, we can avoid guards, and if we can't take them out fast and with the silenced pistol you've got, we'll get Libby, and break out the way you came in, we've got extra rebreathers here and we can share your air tank, we'll swim, underwater to where the van is, get in, and drive away, where we'll hide and build a case proving we were set up, we'll still have the feed from their base, and everybody says something incriminating when they think nobody's watching." Jimmy said, Sheen stopped to take all of this in for a minute.

"All right, let's go!" Sheen said.

"It's time we take the offensive!" Jimmy agreed.

A/N: Cool eh, now I've got you all waiting for the next chapter, when we see if they can pull it off eh? REVIEW! Please!


	18. Chapter 18: Do or Die Trying

Hey guys, sorry for the huge wait, I love this chapter though; you're about to see a totally cool bit of secret agent work! Here goes!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any other trademarked or copyrighted material, I do not own any government agencies or weapon brand names, that is all, I hope!

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to i-Danni.

**Do or Die Trying**

"Okay, ready, let's go, take your communicators. Jimmy said, Cindy, sitting in the van, nodded and Sheen, clutching his gear, also nodded.

"Oh and Sheen, you're going to want to get into the water from cover, I suggest maybe a block down and then swimming back here to cut in."

"Got it," he said, dashing out. Jimmy grinned, he had a trick up his sleeve for the guards on the rooftops. He loaded his dart gun and held it up to the window, he settled it in his shoulder and peered down the scope, pulling the trigger, he watched the lone guard on the roof fall, he turned to the two together on another roof, they were gesturing and one reached for a radio.

"Forget it pal." Jimmy said, he picked off the floor what looked like a radar gun it was a long-range scrambler; he aimed it at the pair of guards and pulled the trigger, effectively jamming their communication. He then proceeded to pick them off from afar. They fell back onto a protruding section of the roof they were on helpfully lending the appearance that they were still guarding the area. With his screens opening up a window of opportunity in the camera defensive net, Jimmy poised by the window.

He hooked his gear to himself. He braced himself, before firing his grapple gun, feeling the impact he reached for the bar connected to the steel wire he would be using, he grimaced before launching himself out of the window shooting down the makeshift zip line, he successfully hit the roof, a little harder than expected, he actually went through the railing on top.

He got to his feet and looked around, crouching low, he disconnected his grapple gun, it would be of no more use to him, he crawled army style over to the center of the roof, oddly enough, there was a skylight situated right in the middle, sticking up just a little bit from the rooftop.

"Now why would they put in a skylight?" He murmured, upon further inspection, he realized that there were thin almost invisible wires and small spheres imbedded in the glass.

"Shit." He swore softly. He dug around in his pockets, the jacket which had been a Cobra operative's had a box of cigarettes and a lighter in the right pocket, he pulled one out and lit it, not putting it in this mouth. Holding it over the skylight, he saw through the smoke that the spheres were emitting laser beams, he swore fervently when he saw that he was crouching right in the middle of one.

"Shit, I should've been fuckin smarter than this!" (Sorry about the language, but it's a T story and he's in a life-threatening situation). I must've tripped a silent alarm. He thought.

"Come on baby, think, think…Brain blast." He said, running over to where he had put the screen over the camera, he removed it, giving the camera an unobstructed view, so that any guards wouldn't catch on to the trick, he then pulled out his assault rifle, lying flat over the edge of the roof, he pulled the trigger, the silencer spat and the window below that he had been aiming at exploded.

Crawling back over to the skylight, he saw guards rushing towards the destroyed window, through the now empty window frame, he could hear the harsh blare of an alarm.

"Perfect." He muttered, running over to the other side of the roof, he pulled out a rope, tying it to his combat knife, he stabbed down with the blade burying it deep in the rooftop, he then swung out and came crashing back, through a window.

He managed to yank the knife out by pulling hard at the rope and reeled it in. He left the knife tied to the rope though.

Meanwhile, Sheen was swimming in the grand canal of Venice, reaching Cobra's headquarters, he unbuckled the blowtorch from his belt, Jimmy had told him how to use it and, shielding his eyes, he pulled the trigger, with a normal blowtorch, the fact that he was underwater would render it pointless, but this was a laser one of Jimmy's and when he aimed it at the wall, it cut right through, into Cobra's base, water flooded in and the room beyond was half full before Sheen could put the wall section he had cut back in the hole and melt it shut.

Taking off his scuba gear, he stored it in the hypercube Jimmy had given him and looked around, he was in the security center and two guards had their guns to his head.

"Oh crap." He said.

Jimmy was racing down the hall, because of his uniform, when he passed a guard, they assumed he was one of them.

He was racing down a flight of stairs, checking his location with a map he had found, apparently the underground section of this place was bigger than he had guessed, he thought. All of a sudden, he ran right into someone he recognized, it was one of the assassins he had fought earlier, the leaders.

Jimmy muttered and apology, keeping his head down.

"Watch it." The man spat and Jimmy kept on walking. He hurried his pace to a run once he was in the clear, sprinting down the hallway.

"Cindy, guards." He said urgently.

"Oh yeah, let's see, one on the inside of the door coming up, as soon as you hit a blank spot I'm wiping your patterns, they won't be able to see you and I'll be feeding them a loop for the rooms you're in." Jimmy heard some keys being tapped before she spoke again. "Okay, you're good." Jimmy nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"Okay." He drew the dart gun and kept the pistol in it's shoulder holster, opening the jacket a little to make it more accessible, he swiped a COBRA ID card he had lifted off of the assassin he had just run into and the door unlocked, Jimmy paused and kicked it open as hard as he could, it slammed into the guard on the other side, knocking him out. Jimmy took the man's radio and hooked it on his belt, putting the earbud in his free ear. He now could monitor enemy communications as well.

"We have a swi-" Jimmy heard. "Damn it." Jimmy said, they had gotten Sheen, but nobody else knew yet. "Cindy! Jam communications from Sheen's entry point." He said urgently, swearing under his breath as he checked the map and ran for an emergency stairwell.

Finding it, he pulled the door open, pausing for a minute. "Sensors." He said to himself. He looked around frantically for something to use, running over to a pane of mirrored glass that covered a fire extinquisher, he used the knife to pry the door open, then cutting the glass out of it's frame and snapping it in half. He pulled out another cigarette and checked the laser beam locations.

They were his waist of thighs and crisscrossed, he snapped the two mirror halves in half again and used shards of metal to secure the makeshift mirrors on angles to his thighs, proceeding to walk slowly halfway down the first flight of stairs, the mirrors bouncing the lasers back at their projectors, keeping the beams uninterrupted and the sensors in the emmiters in contact with a beam, otherwise the alarm would go off. Reaching the halfway point he grabbed the bottom of the railing on the staircase above and swung out and around, twisting to face the door below and letting go, the momentum from the swing sent him into the door, which flew outwards and slammed into a guard standing in the room. Jimmy landed on one knee, bringing up his dart gun and firing twice, the two guards holding sheen fell.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked, putting the door back in its frame and ripping the mirrors off of his pants. Sheen nodded, retrieving a handgun from its place tucked into his boot and screwing on a silencer. Jimmy hit the two men already on the floor hard on the heads, prolonging their unconsciousness.

"Let's go."

They raced down the hallway until they reached the armory. Locking the doors, Sheen pulled out his blowtorch and started to cut a hole in the ceiling above, checking with Cindy for reference, Jimmy piled up some vests and clothing beneath the fall area. The piece of the ceiling, sliced clean through in a circle, fell on the padding which dulled the sound, Libby, strapped to a steel chair bolted to the floor issued a muffled scream. Jimmy raised his dart gun and snapped off five shots in a row, scoring five direct hit's on Libby's guards.

Jimmy placed a miniature holo-projector in the hole, projecting an image of the missing piece of floor to fool others. He then helped Sheen cut Libby free and hid the floor and chair in a locker.

"Come on, let's go!" Jimmy said, pulling Libby along behind them.

Just as they reentered the room Sheen had come in from, they heard three guns cock. They were surrounded, COBRA agents had Semiautomatics leveled at their heads.

A/N: I'm in cliffie mania, I promise, I'll go easy on you guys for a while after the last few updates of my stories! Please review! I really do appreciate it!


	19. Chapter 19: Guardian Angel

All right, not much to say. Oh, but we'll be paying a visit to our dear old friend Carl in this chapter, he's in one helluva mess.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. I also do not own any other copyrighted or trademarked material, except a character you're about to meet, a boy named Angel.

**Guardian Angel**

"Um, this isn't what it looks like, we're actually here to deliver…your subscription to Soldier of Fortune (That's a real Mercenary magazine)" Jimmy said.

The three men clutching the submachine guns didn't move.

"A fourth man stepped up beside them, he looked more important than the gunmen and looked them over. The leader, a thirty-eight year Spaniard named Juan had just gotten on duty down here when he had discovered the broken glass on the stairs, he had radioed for backup and look who he had caught. Just as he was about to call his superiors, the radio on his shoulder crackled, he backed up and turned on his headset.

"This is Sublevel One Guard Officer Juan." He said.

"You have captured three intruders, let them go, make it look convincing, the boss wants them to think they're free." The voice said.

The boss, Mark, was at the moment, unaware of the capture as he was at their other location in Venice.

"Yes sir." Juan said, switching off his headset and gesturing to the guards, the hand signs COBRA used were for situations like this, so that the enemy didn't know when they were being trapped. The three gunmen didn't move but Juan knew they recognized the command. They led the three captives up to Libby's room, searching them innefectively and confiscating a few of their more obvious weapons, dropping them in the corner of the room, they then left, the "prisoners" tied up and went to guard the only door.

Jimmy was a little suspicious that it was a plan, the guards couldn't be that dumb, could they. He shrugged it off and wiggled his hand around beneath his jacket and pulled the knife there out of its sheath, he slashed through his bonds and freed his friends.

They all stayed silent as they rearmed themselves.

"So what do we do now?" Sheen whispered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked over to a certain section of floor, he felt it and dropped through, it was the part where his hologram was imitating where they had cut Libby free.

Sheen and Libby dropped down behind him. "Same plan?" Sheen asked.

"Same plan." They grabbed the Scuba gear from the corner and Jimmy picked up the blowtorch.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked.

"Wait." Sheen, and Libby looked at each other.

Jimmy dropped the blowtorch and pulled out his pistol.

It was a boy, he looked maybe a year older than them, he had pale, almost white blond hair and pale skin, his blue eyes sparkled with intelligence. He was wearing a jet-black leather jacket and cargo pants with combat boots. He had a battle rifle strapped to his back, two guns were in twin holsters on both thighs, a commando knife was strapped to his left boot and a berretta holdout in his right. Jimmy didn't doubt he had other weapons as well.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked. Leveling the gun.

"I would put that down if I were you." The boy said.

"I wouldn't." Jimmy answered, Sheen reached for a gun and Libby snatched the knife from Sheen's holster.

The boy didn't move.

"You know, I saved you."

"How?" Sheen challenged.

"How, you think those guards let you escape of their own accord, I told Juan, that would be the leader of the idiots who found you. I told Juan he had orders from the boss to let you escape, so that you'd think you were free." The boy explained patiently.

"Why would you do that?" Libby asked suspiciously.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said simply.

"All right." Jimmy said, resolving to keep a close eye on this boy.

"What's your name?" Jimmy asked.

"Angel." He said. "It's a long story."

"All right, come on." Jimmy said. Angel nodded.

"I'll meet you in St. Mark's square in exactly twenty-five minutes." He said. He turned but then stopped.

"Oh, and take these, waterproof." He said, tossing them three backpacks and walkie-talkies.

Cindy, who had been listening to the conversation leaned back in her chair, she didn't trust this Angel at all.

Back in Retroville, Carl was nervous. He was sitting in his room with the TV on, watching the news.

"And in other news, the global manhunt for James Neutron, Cynthia Vortex, Liberty Folfax and Sheen Estevez continues. The foursome top the FBI's most wanted list with Cynthia at the number two, followed by James and Sheen with Liberty or Libby trailing at number four. James and Cynthia are also numbers two and three on Interpol's most wanted list with Sheen and Liberty at five and six, number one on Interpol's and the FBI's most wanted list is Osama Bin Laden. More on this story when we return."

Carl grabbed the remote and muted a commercial for the healing purple pill.

"Man, they're really in trouble. I wonder where they are?" He said to himself, his parents were eating dinner but he had declined.

The doorbell rang, Carl frowned and got up, they hadn't been expecting anyone.

He hurried down the stairs and opened the door, two tall, imposing men were waiting. They both had on navy blue windbreakers and black jeans, Carl detected slight bulges on the sides of their jackets, by their right arms and new they were armed. They both also wore black sunglasses.

"FBI." One said, flashing a badge.

"Yes?" Carl asked, slightly nervous.

"Are your parents here?"

"Yeah. Mom! Dad!" His parents hurried up behind him.

"Yes, can we help you?" His mother asked.

"Ma'am, we're with the FBI, may we come in?" The dark one said. His partner nodded.

"Why of course, we were just having dinner, there's some more rolls if you want." His mom said nervously, hurrying in to the dining room. The two agents followed.

"We're special agents Lucas and Troy." The dark one said, indicating himself and his partner.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wheezer." Mr. Wheezer said, offering them seats.

"We know." Agent Troy said.

"Yes, we're here about the ongoing manhunt for fugitives Neutron, Vortex, Estevez and Folfax. We don't suspect you Carl of any wrongdoing but we have been ordered to stand watch at your house until the fugitives are apprehended. Merely as a precaution, in case they return here." Agent Lucas said.

Carl gulped. But his parents nodded. "Where will you stay? We have some guest rooms." Mrs. Wheezer said anxiously.

"That's all right, we've got an trailer outside." Agent Troy said.

"Do you have any idea where they are?" Carl asked quietly. Agent Lucas turned to him.

"Sort of." He said, picking up a remote from the counter and turning on the dining room TV, it was set on the same news broadcast Carl had been watching before.

"It is believed that the fugitives are currently in Italy, they were last reported in Paris, France, although classified information indicates that they have since traveled to northern Italy." The man said, finishing up the story.

Agent Lucas turned off the television and he and Agent Troy stood up and nodded to the Wheezer family.

"Well, that's it, we'll be outside in the trailer." Agent Lucas said.

Carl walked back up to his room and slammed the door shut, acting on something Jimmy had told him when they were on a mission for the BTSO, he opened the door to his bathroom and stepped inside, he turned on the shower and the faucet. He knew that the agents might have bugged his house, but they wouldn't have put a camera in the bathroom, the noise from the running water would drown out anything he said. He found the device Jimmy had given him and he had hidden inside his medicine cabinet, inside an empty box of allergy pills.

Switchin it on, he watched as what looked like a radar screen appeared, it morphed to a floorplan of his house, top and bottom floors laid out next to one another, several red dots blinked on both floors. Carl smiled when he found out there was only one microphone in his room, he went back into his room, making sure he was being absolutely silent and held the device over his phone. It blinked and text appeared on the screen, apparently all the lines to the house were being tapped externally.

Carl grimaced and opened his dresser, removing two walkie-talkies, he laid one down near the bug and turned the volume all they way up. He snuck over to his bed and felt around underneath it, grabbing the hologram projector Jimmy had given him and he had hidden there, he placed it in his pillowcase and set it to Carl going to sleep, the solid hologram of him began putting on real clothes and going to sleep.

Carl smiled and walked back over to his window, unlatching it and sliding it open, he climbed out onto the roof and slid it shut, taking with him a backpack full of supplies, he dropped down to the grass, the agents and their trailer were on the other side of the house and it was dark as he slipped away towards the School.

When he reached the school, he pulled on a black sweater and a pull down cap, he slipped the woolen hat on and circled around to the rear of the high school, finding and unlocked window, he clambered through. Finding himself in the Girl's bathroom, he walked through, glancing around interestedly, when he got out, he started off towards a boy's bathroom across school.

When he reached the restroom in question, he pushed open the door and entered a stall that was always out of order. He locked it behind him and smiled, this was the entrance to Jimmy's underground passage to his lab, Cindy's house, and Libby's house as well as several other places Carl had forgotten about.

He pressed hard with his palm on a tile on the back wall, it scanned his fingerprints before sliding aside. Carl punched in the entry code and stood in the middle of the stall, the floor shot down with a whoosh, handrails popping up, a second later he was standing in a stone corridor, lights sprung on all down the corridor, Carl stepped on a hover platform and it immediately whirred to life. Carl pressed the lab button and the platform started zooming down the dark corridor, which was illuminating as he went.

He reached the lab shortly and entered. He glanced around for the light switch and flicked it on, it was weird being down here at night, all alone…he pushed the thought away and headed over to the computer, he turned it on and was asked for a password.

"Hmm, let's see, fourteen numbers or letters… C-Y-N-T-H-I-A-N-E-U-T-R-O-N…that's fourteen!" Carl said brightly typing it in. He clicked enter and the screen changed to a close up image of an asteroid belt, with a bright formation of stars glowing overhead. The asteroids and stars were labeled, Documents, Satellite Feeds, GPS Tracker, Space Map, Security Cam, Communications and so on.

Carl clicked on GPS Tracker and Communications and watched as two screens popped up. One was a long list of contacts. The GPS screen showed an image of the world and a list of trackers on the side. Carl saw the names, Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Libby and Carl at the top of the list and clicked on the first four. The image of the world was suddenly magnified and twisted to show an image of Italy, than it magnified even more to show a detailed street map of Venice, four dots blinked on screen to represent his four friends.

"Hmm, 3-D imaging." Carl murmured, clicking on the icon, he heard a beep from behind him and a pedestal with a glowing blue sphere half-imbedded in the top switched on. A detailed hologram of Venice appeared floating in the air above it and four 3-D representations of Jimmy, Sheen, Libby and Cindy appeared. Cindy was stationary but the others were moving through some sort of building.

Carl turned to the floating hologram and examined it, he spotted a floating icon labeled Satellite Feed and touched it, the hologram was replaced by a high-res, live video of Venice, Cindy was a heat outline inside a van and the others were accompanied by another person and were in a building, on the first floor.

Carl touched Cindy's heat image and was surprised to see an options menu appear above the van, he touched, communicate.

Somewhere in Earth's orbit, Jimmy's satellite analyzed Cindy and the car she was in, it detected a satellite phone in the van and called it.

The speakerphone in Jimmy's lab switched on and Carl hurried over to the receiver, the sound of ringing pierced the silence and Carl stood there, crossing his fingers.

"Who is this?" It was Cindy.

"Cindy! It's Carl! I got this number at Jimmy's lab!"

"Carl? How do I know it's you?"

"We threw an authentic Egyptian beach party outside the tomb of a queen who was related to Libby. And Sheen kept on having to go to the bathroom." Carl said, thinking of one of their adventures only they knew the details of.

"All right, it's you, we're innocent you know." Cindy said.

"I know, my house's being watched by the FBI, why are you in Venice? Oh, and speaking of Venice, the FBI suspect that you're in Italy, and you're at the top of the FBI's most wanted list, you at number one, than Jimmy, than Sheen, than Libby. Oh and you're on Interpol's most wanted list too." Carl said in a rush.

"Damn! Well they won't catch us until we've got a defense, Jimmy's a damn good planner, I could explain everything, but it would take far too long."

"I expect it would. But weren't you in Paris?"

"Yep, and we had a gun duel on the Eiffel Tower and a Car chase near it…" Cindy said. "And Sheen almost destroyed a café with his insane driving." She said.

"Is Jimmy there?" Carl asked.

"He's coming." She said and Carl glanced at the GPS holo. The miniature Jimmy was walking, or rather running, towards Cindy's car, accompanied by Libby, Sheen and somebody Carl didn't recognize.

"Here. Jimmy! Carl." Cindy said, handing Jimmy the handset.

"Wait. What?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy! It's me Carl!"

"Carl?"

"Yeah, I got into your lab through the school entrance…"

"What school entrance?" Cindy demanded.

"You couldn't get to it anyway. That's why I didn't tell you." Jimmy said.

"Why not?"

"It's in a boy's bathroom." Jimmy explained.

"Did you have to put it in a boy's bathroom?"

"No, but it seemed like one of the best locations as you could just put up an out of order sign or something!" Jimmy said, anxious to talk to Carl again.

"Anyway, so I got into your lab and found you with the tracker."

"Good. Are the FBI monitoring your house?"

"Yeah." Carl said sadly.

"I thought so. Carl, I have a plan, but you might not like it." Jimmy warned.

"What do you need me to do." Carl said simply.

"I need you to run away. We're going to come back to Retroville, well not Retroville exactly, we're going to come back somewhere in the general vicinity and sneak in to my lab and Retroville. They're going to be watching the whole area and my tunnels don't extend that far, so in order to sneak back in, we're going to need there to be less agents. The only way for that to happen is if the FBI finds that there's something, or someone they're willing to send some of their men that would be guarding the town to get. You are undoubtedly suspected to be aiding us, so we're going to give them what they want. I need you to run away from Retroville, make it look like you're going to help us. That way they'll send people to chase you and we can sneak back in."

"I'll do it." Carl said.

"Thanks! Take some inventions to help you…do you know what happened to the hovercar?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, they found it, it was wrecked and they've got it in some examination area."

"All right, never mind that, take a rocket and make sure you're at least glimpsed when you blast out of there, so that way they know it's you, then change direction, you can hide on some island or something out in the pacific." Jimmy suggested.

"All right, when do you want me to leave?"

"We'll call you, take one of my satellite phones from the lab, take the green one…just don't sleep at your house."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Feds are sleeping outside your house, right?"

"Yeah."

"Exactly, so if you sleep at your house they could move in and take you just in case, sleep in the lab."

"Sure thing Jimmy, and be careful." He said.

"Thanks Carl."

Jimmy smiled and hung up his phone. He turned to his companions.

"All right, they probably haven't tapped their own phones yet, but they will, and they'll be snatching cell signals out of the air, so we need something secure, I could make something, but we don't have any money.

Angel grinned. "That, I can help with."

"Who exactly are you?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

A/N: All right, I know Angel seems to convenient, Jimmy get's the same thought…is he a friend, or the biggest danger yet?


	20. Chapter 20: Going Home

The ridiculously long break between chapters is terrible! I'm really sorry, if you give a damn about my excuses, my sob story, the whole nine yards, check out my profile, the whole thing's now there. Okay, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters. DON'T RUB IT IN!

**Going Home**

"I am Angel Giovanni, my parents died when I was six, they were assassins…" He swallowed and continued "COBRA thought I could have potential and found me, they took me in and trained me in every form of combat known to man, they taught me how to shoot, de-arm and arm explosives, fence and how to break in to places, how to hide, disguise myself, I was to be their ultimate weapon."

"So what happened?"

"I didn't like working for criminals, it's wrong what they do. But they had protected me and would have killed me if I backed out, I liked to invent things in my spare time, COBRA found out and capitalized on it, I had invented a weapon, a weapon that could be mounted on a satellite, it fired sort of ballistic harpoons encased in a special type of laser energy, the laser combined with the weapon and it's vantage point in space would allow it to threaten and destroy virtually any target in the world, I had designed it to be used in deep core mining on Venus, Mars and the Moon. They stole my designs, built twenty four of them and mounted them on satellites, they are to be launched soon, and when they are in orbit, COBRA can demand anything they want, land, money, countries, anything, they could rule the world."

"That's it!" Jimmy cried.

"What's it, I am confused?" Angel asked in his soft, faint Italian accent.

"Libby and Cindy here were framed by COBRA for the murder of five men, they were the leading scientists behind the attempt to create a new ballistic defense system, one that would stop your weapon! But why do they want us prisoner?" Jimmy asked.

"They want you Jimmy, they want your genius, and the rest of you, you are clearly very good fighters, they could blackmail you into serving them." Angel explained softly.

"Oh, Angel, we need to ditch this van, any ideas?" Jimmy asked. Sheen and Libby, who had remained silent, were kissing in the back of the van.

"Yes." He said, climbing into the driver's seat and gunning the engine.

Angel drove like a typical Italian, at insane, breakneck speeds with an apparent lack of concern for speed limits or general safety, but he handled the vehicle expertly.

Twenty minutes later, they were at the northern outskirts of Venice, driving along a row of similar houses.

Angel, stopped in front of one in particular and got out, the others followed cautiously, Jimmy with his gun out.

Angel pressed his thumb against the doorbell and they heard a beep and several heavy locks sliding,

The door swung open and they walked inside. Jimmy closed the door and noticed a sophisticated alarm systems and safe-like locks on the door, all operated by the fingerprint scanner.

Libby flicked the lights on and Angel showed them into a grand parlor decorated in a Renaissance style. The house was beautiful on the inside, with marble floors and gold inlaid ceilings, statues and paintings that had to be worth a collective fortune adorned the walls and the marble walls and statues were inlaid with semiprecious gems. Angel pointed them all onto a rug in the center of the parlor and placed a hand on a statue's head, his fingerprints were scanned and the head split open and slid down into the statue's chest, revealing a touch-screen next to a keypad.

Angel typed in a code and pressed an icon on the touchpad. The section of the floor they were standing on seemed to lower into the floor.

The section of floor shot to the left and stopped, they were in the house next to Angel's, in some sort of garage.

"Where are we?"

"This was my parent's house, or, rather one of them, COBRA doesn't know about this one, it was their safe-house, and where they planned to retire. In fact, this whole row was their house, they bought them all and connected them, and this one's the garage. Angel led them into the center of the bare floor.

"Stay close to me." Angel said. He spoke aloud in Italian and there was a loud beep.

"I reprogrammed the house myself two years ago." He said as portions of the floor slid to the side and boats rose up from the floor as water flooded most of the garage.

"The cars are upstairs." He said. He led them to a sleek white yacht.

"Come on." They all followed him aboard.

"But what about our stuff, the equipment with the connections to the COBRA base is outside." Cindy protested.

"We'll get it." Angel promised, they were all aboard and he climbed the ladder to the controls above.

He started the engine and sat down in a white, waterproof leather command chair. Jimmy scaled the ladder and sat down next to him.

"Can you pilot a boat?' Angel asked.

"Never piloted this kind before, this must've cost over a million bucks."

"My parents were VERY good assassins." Angel said, the wall in front of them parted, he sent the boat roaring out into the canal. Angel stopped the boat in front of his house to let Cindy move equipment to the boat.

"Jimmy, I've got stuff you can use to build that phone, or you could use my secure one." Angel said once they were underway.

"I'll use yours." Jimmy said.

"By the way, where are we going?" Cindy asked.

"We're headed to the airport."

"The airport?"

"Yeah, a few of the hangars border the canal. I've got a plane."

"How much money do you have?" Sheen asked incredulously.

Angel had activated an autopilot function he had invented and they were in the cabin.

"A lot, my grandparents were rich so after my parents died…I got all their money."

"And COBRA doesn't know about this?"

"Nope, they can be pretty oblivious."

_Pretty oblivious. Yeah right. He's lying through teeth. Seriously, COBRA is way too good not to check him out thoroughly enough to find all of this, he's working with those bastards, and if nobody else can see it, than I'll just have to watch him myself._ Cindy thought, checking the clip in her handgun.

Jimmy was sitting in the cabin, bent over some complicated electronic gear.

"What're you doing?" Libby asked, sitting down next to Jimmy.

"Oh, well, using the residual signal from Carl's call, I'm rerouting the satellite feed to get a live connection. I don't have a satellite broadcaster which is the main obstacle here but I think I can rig one using a normal long-range radio transponder, some wide-scale broadcasting software on this computer and an external, tight beam dish. Unfortunately, I still need the location signal, which is why I'm trying to hook up the dish to a GPS system, a real satellite based one and backtrack through the signal, but the dish I'm using is tight beam as I said." Jimmy explained.

At this point, Libby excused herself to go find some aspirin.

Jimmy sighed and picked up a power-screwdriver and a blowtorch.

"You need a welding mask?" Angel asked on his way to the bathroom, dropping one on the table.

"Where did you get a welding mask?" Cindy asked suspiciously.

"Well, I had it in case I had to fix up the boat, I had a blowtorch, so I naturally would have a welding mask." Angel explained in a bothered tone.

_He's hiding something_ Cindy thought.

Jimmy slammed down the faceplate on the welding match and switched on the blowtorch, ten minutes later, he ripped it off, face wet with sweat.

"I need a wide range transmitter." Jimmy said. Cindy looked up and gave what he was building a quick once over.

"I think there's one over in the next room." Cindy said. They both walked over and found it, walking back to the table.

_We haven't kissed, or held hands or anything in such a long time, all this crap with COBRA, at first it brought us closer together, but now…_ She thought, looking at Jimmy.

Libby watched Cindy and Jimmy butcher the transmitter and wire it to everything else, she and Sheen used to be so much closer, much more ready to profess their love than Jimmy and Cindy, but now, Sheen didn't seem to want to be close anymore, they hadn't kissed, well they kissed earlier that day, but before that…was she jealous of Cindy and Jimmy?

Cindy welded the last few pieces together and Jimmy placed a large silver attaché case. They fit the equipment into the case and welded them down. "As you can see, I'm disassembling this dish and attaching the broadcasting antennae and surfaces to the lid of this case, but it still looks like a normal case. I bolted this tablet computer to the inside of the lid and wired it directly to the gear, I'm using this wirelessly synched Smart phone as a sort of remote or a extension of the computer. The software I've written allows us to use any satellite to access any computer in the world, and with the other program I wrote, we can even control satellites in space.

"Was that program necessary?"

"No, but it could get us out of jail…"

"How?"

"Look, I don't know if the others quite get this, but we're in pretty deep shit right now. The charges leveled against us are mammoth. I mean, we can get out of avoiding arrest and everything else COBRA caused because we're essentially bugging their headquarters, they're bound to reveal something. Angel can take his money and be a witness, the feds'll protect him under the Witness Protection Program. We can even get out of the original murders. But the fact remains that we killed and injured all those FBI and NSA guys…the only plea I've got for that is that we were never given a safe opportunity to surrender and that it was all in self-defense."

"So how is this going to help?"

"A bribe, we'll be tried by a federal judge and grand jury. And if we offer to sell this software to the government at a very fair rate, they might order the judge to go light on the sentencing." Jimmy explained.

Ten Hours Later: They were in Angel's plane, a Lear Jet and speeding across the Atlantic Ocean. Jimmy maneuvered the attaché case to a window and took the smart-phone out of his pocket and maneuvered through the menu to the controlling software.

He initiated the signal and an image of the earth with a web of orbiting satellites appeared onscreen.

"Okay, I'm going to connect to the satellite I have in orbit to connect to my lab…We're in. Now I just bypass the external connection blocks…"

"How are you doing that?" Libby asked.

"A combination of the various master passwords and a series of algorithms and programs that convince it that its blocks are misinterpreted and I'm coming through an internal connection."

"Hacking?"

"Hacking." Jimmy said.

"All right, we're in. Now I'm instructing the lab to direct several robots to move the multiple passenger hover platform to tunnel entrance N5. They will also load several inventions onto the platform. Okay, now I'm accessing my security cam database."

"Security cameras?" Libby asked.

"Yeah, they're all around town. So, I'm downloading the last 48 hours of video onto the phone, and I'll call them up on the Lear Jet's TV." He said, turning the phone towards the screen and typing a few keys, the TV sprang to life."

"How did you do that?" Angel asked.

"Oh, the sensor I built into this smart phone allows me to access and control any electronic device. It broadcasts signals that mimic electron pulses in non-computer devices to control them."

Angel nodded and stuck his head back into the cockpit. He sat in the pilot's chair and sighed. These kids were so innocent. They hadn't yet been corrupted by Cobra, although Angel knew that it was coming. He could see it now; all they needed was an incentive. One, which, judging by Jimmy and Sheens obsessions with Cindy and Libby respectively would be easy to make. He hated stringing them along, but it was part of the job…

A/N: Sorry, this chapter was pretty Techy, don't like it a lot myself, but! It has merits…and the next one's gonna be better, back to the old adrenaline laced action!


	21. Chapter 21: The Beginning of the End

All right, I realize that last chapter was in a word…horrible, just terrible, this one's much better…oh, forgot to mention, and this is the second to last chapter…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

**Chapter 21:**

**The Beginning of the End**

I don't know how I got here it seems like a haze, we had landed, I got a water bottle from the cooler on the plane…. I can barely remember anything that happened after that. Man, I've been stupid, I was drugged, that must be it, and I've let everyone down…

Jimmy Neutron hung his head. He tried to speak but nothing coherent came out, the strip of duct tape over his mouth stung, but not as much as the ropes binding his wrists and the ones tying him to the wall in his lab. The rough stone of the wall dug sharply into his back as he struggled, to no avail.

Next to him, Cindy turned her head to face him her eyes betrayed her fear. Angel had betrayed them. They had led him to Jimmy's lab and he had pulled a gun now all four of them, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Sheen were tied against the wall, Carl, having taken Jimmy's advice, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, wanna watch some TV?" Angel asked mockingly, he switched on a set and flipped to CNN.

"_In other news, the FBI continues the largest manhunt ever aimed at minors, without success, embarrassment follows embarrassment as four teenagers continue to outwit the mighty agency. Once again, if you see these fugitives, call this hotline immediately…_a number flashed across the screen…_but be warned, do not approach, the fugitives are usually armed and always dangerous, now, our white house correspondent…" _The anchorman said, the four stared at pictures of themselves. Libby's was from last year's yearbook, Cindy's from a Martial Arts championship; Jimmy's was taken a few days ago in France and showed him swinging on a rope off the top, firing a gun. Sheen's was of him driving a car and plowing through a coffee shop.

Sheen managed to bite through his duct tape. "My dentist's gonna kill me for that." He muttered, before facing Angel. "What the hell do you want from us?!" He screamed.

"I want you to work for me, or more appropriately my agency."

"Cobra?"

"Not anymore you idiot, we change aliases every week, there's no permanent name." Angel explained.

"Why the hell would I want to work for you?" Sheen asked, more calmly now, as a convict used to speak before going to the gallows.

"What other choice do you have."

"I can die!" Sheen screamed.

"You could, but if you refuse, I kill Libby, why else would I keep her alive but to threaten you." Angel said, smirking.

"GO TO HELL! YOU…" Sheen screamed before Angel put another piece of duct tape over his mouth, layering it with a second.

"Now you have a choice…" Angel started, but Jimmy didn't hear. He was busy trying to attract the motion camera mounted in a corner's attention.

WHAM! Jimmy had managed to smash the chair next to him into pieces with his bound feet. The camera whirred and turned to face, him, he mouthed something furiously and an alarm went off.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Angel screamed, punching keys on Jimmy's computer furiously.

"_Intruder alert, Intruder alert!" _A computerized voice screeched, a laser beam blasted from the camera, knocking Angel unconscious, a second cut Jimmy free.

Jimmy sprang to his feet, he grabbed a knife and cut his friends free. Sheen ran at Angel as the other got groaningly to his feet, he slammed his knee into Angel's chest, bringing his elbow down on the other's neck.

Angel collapsed, unconscious yet again. Jimmy ran to the back of his lab, grabbing inventions.

He took the new version of the Duplicator, which now made functioning replicas without destruction of the original, as well as a smaller Hypno Beam, a couple of laser watches, a cell phone, a special lighter and several pairs of hover shoes.

Running back to his friends, he tossed them the hover shoes and watches. He threw Sheen the Hypno beam and kept the others. He grabbed a ring from a tray marked Prototype, and ran into the other room.

"Jimmy, where are we going?" Libby asked, running after him.

"Don't know." Jimmy yelled back.

"Look, we need a plan." Cindy said, passing Jimmy and grabbing his shoulder, he stopped and turned to face her.

"What are we going to do? I mean in the long run?" Cindy asked.

"I've got an idea." Sheen said. There was a second of stunned silence, Sheen, had an idea? What kind of twisted universe was this?

"Yeah?" Jimmy asked cautiously, was this the Sheen he knew?

"I know where we could go."

"Where's that?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, where?" Libby added.

"The island." Sheen said simply.

"What island?" The other three asked in chorus.

"Remember, the island where Jimmy and Cindy were stranded back in Fifth grade. It's the best place, its uncharted we know we can live there. We can bring all of the stuff from your lab, and go live there, shield it from satellites and be happy. We'd have to get Carl first…"

"Carl might already be there, I told him to hide and suggested it." Jimmy said. "They might have followed him."

"Let's check." Cindy said, going over to Jimmy's computer and punching in the password, she accessed Jimmy's cameras all over town and scrolled through footage.

"How do you know my password?" Jimmy asked, dumbfounded.

"It's the same as mine." Cindy said simply and Jimmy was shocked.

"Cindy, before we do anything, I just want you to know something. We might not make it, so I just wanted you to know I love you." Jimmy said, walking over to her. "I love you more than I love my own life, more than science, more than anything." He said, she looked up at him and knew that it was true, he would protect her, he would do anything for her, he would die for her, and he had proved it.

"I know. I love you too." She said, standing. She leaned in and their lips met, she felt his arms around her, so strong, she felt safe in his arms, she felt like nothing in the world could harm her when she was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

Sheen watched and gulped before turning to Libby. "I…well, same…I love you." He said awkwardly and she smiled.

Jimmy and Cindy parted and Cindy went back to the computer.

"Here." She said, and played a clip, it showed Carl, exiting Retroville, he sped through the air on a rocket, jets roared after him and then, with a pop, he was gone.

"He hit the afterburners." Jimmy explained.

"That means the island's safe." Sheen said, stopping his kiss with Libby, his smile widened as he realized that he had come up with the best idea yet.

"Yeah." Jimmy said. "That just might work." He thought for a second and then spoke again. "Here's the plan. In order to make this work perfectly, we have to make sure nobody's looking for us." He said.

"How we gonna do that?" Libby asked skeptically.

"We have to die." Jimmy said. "Not for real, I mean we have to fake our own death, and here's how…

A/N: I want to continue, but I just had to stop, 'till next time.

You're Humble Author.

James


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters, copyrights, trademarks or logos.

Hey, this is the LAST chapter of Bounty. There will be a sequel, after I finish everything else. Alright, without further ado, I give you…

**Chapter 22:**

**The End of the Beginning**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers! To name a few: iDanni (Formerly TvGirl2006), xD.O.Cx, Badwolf1, mrmuscle, and so many others. Thanks guys, you're all awesome. In case anybody noticed, the authors constantly posting on has drastically changed in the time I've been here, when I first joined it was quietthinker, El Chubacabra, GaDS2000, and Kingdom 219, now the only one I've seen anything from in a long time is Kingdom 219, I'm not even sure if most of my original reviewers will ever read this. Bouncy Asian (now XxD.O.CxX) came a little later, there was also HalfaGoddess and many others, Badwolf1's endgame story was good, anyway, thanks guys. One reason the chapter took so long to post was a terrible error that has been recently corrected refused to let me do anything but review. Also, I did write the poem in italics below.

_This trying time_

_This righteous crime_

_Demands all of me_

_The life I've lost_

_The price it's cost_

_Leaves unhealed scars within me_

_This rendering pain_

_Unmerciful stain_

_Of unjust and stolen years_

_Has defied me time and time again_

_And still leaves scars unhealed within_

_The dark of night_

_And oppressing light_

_Has made a slave of me_

_I will not abate_

_But employ the hate_

_And life to struggle on_

_I will not fall_

_I will not tire_

_I will defeat_

_This trial by fire_

The gang stood in a circle; they had spent the past five minutes getting ready for what would be the last throw of the dice. Whether they won or lost they were in it together, and that was what mattered. They all looked the part and in fact their carefully portrayed images had taken considerable thought, well, considerable for five minutes.

Cindy's messy hair and dirty face made her look forgotten, someone to feel for. Libby looked similarly worn and innocent. The girls carried no visible weapons, but Libby had stiletto blades up her sleeves and Cindy had a gun in her jacket pocket. They also carried smoke grenades and explosive ones.

Jimmy and Sheen were their brave defenders. Jimmy's slightly scarred face and uncombed hair gave him the look of a marine and Sheen had ripped a band out of a camo bandana and tied it around his forhead, keeping hair out of his eyes.

Both with rugged combat boots, Sheen had on a torn baggy shirt that hid a bulletproof vest. A submachine gun hung from his back and he held a shotgun with ammo on his belt

Jimmy's backpack contained grenades, two extra submachine guns, MP5's

and a sniper rifle in two pieces. An eight-inch diving knife was strapped to his leg and a sidearm hung in a shoulder holster underneath a bulletproof jacket.

He pocketed a hologram projector, a lighter, a can of bug spray and a high explosive with a timer.

Angel sat tied to a chair, struggling to free himself.

Sheen walked over to him and hit the other teen in the side with the shotgun, the chair tipped over and Angel hit the ground, still tied.

Jimmy turned to Cindy, the other seventeen-year-old looked him straight in the eye. He pressed something in her hand. It was a small box. She went to open it but he held her hand.

"Not now." He said. "I want you to keep that, in case, in case something happens to me. Don't open it now, just…just keep it," He said and she nodded.

He smiled at her and turned to face the others.

"Alright, let's go!" Sheen grabbed a hefty black box that looked like the case for some instrument and they all followed him into the other room.

He showed them a modified hover car. It was the same design, except metal and with a transparent dome covering the top. It was also larger than his first one, in order to fit all of them.

Sheen jumped into the vehicle and popped the latches on his case. Pulling out what appeared to be a machine gun with six barrels, he started screwing it into a bolt-hole on the hover-car. Once it was in place, he attached an ammo case to the underside and swung it around in it's hole in the dome.

"Ready when you are Jim." He said. Cindy and Libby followed him in and Jimmy got in last.

Sheen turned to Jimmy with a pleading expression on his face. The familiar unasked question stirred a grin on Jimmy's face and he nodded.

"Atomic batteries to power!" Sheen started. "Turbines to speed!" And "Kick it!" Jimmy slammed the thrust and the hover car shot out of the lab. Cindy sealed the dome and Sheen flicked off the safety on his mammoth chain-gun.

The hover car lifted high into the air, way above vision and stopped, Jimmy opened a window in the dome and lifted his silenced sniper. Staring down the high-powered scope, He targeted the FBI cars outside of Carl's house.

To muffled shots made a popping sound, followed by a massive explosion as the bullets blew right through the car's shells and impacted their gas-tanks.

Cindy spun the hovercar in place and Jimmy paused before firing four more times. For more pops, four more explosions.

After effectively grounding every cop or FBI car in Retroville and using up two clips, Jimmy stopped. Now their pursuers would be forced to use less armored and slower civilian cars.

Jimmy flicked on the hovercar's screen, accessing his cameras all over town, images filled the dome. All across Retroville, police officers and FBI agents stood outside buildings and by the town limits. Most of the cops were setting up barriers on the roads while agents frantically searched the town. Spotlights lit up the sky while radar experts tried frantically to get a lock on the hovercar. Jimmy's cloaking system shot both efforts down.

Jimmy tossed out headsets to the other three and put in his own. They were miniscule, dots behind the ears and on the throat, but conveyed words perfectly.

Cindy and Libby grabbed submachine guns from Jimmy's backpack and Jimmy flicked on the Hovercar's shock weapon.

Pow! A shot blew past the hovercar, snipers were unloading rounds into the air, Jimmy assumed all other aircraft were grounded by the way the snipers fired everywhere and anywhere.

Two agents set up a machine gun in a house and opened fire. Lead filled the sky as they fired in every conceivable direction. Jimmy turned up the cloaking device and skimmed the rooftops, dodging areas where snipers hid.

He finally reached the house where the machine gun was. As they shot past, Sheen tossed in a smoke grenade, the gas knocked the gunners cold.

Jimmy picked up the radio and sent out a broadcast, faking the signal used by the gunners. "We're not hitten'. We're gonna cut losses and save ammo, over." He said, forgoing his normally educated accent for a drawl.

"Permission to cease fire, granted." Came the respond transmission.

"All right." Jimmy said, turning to face his friends.

"I'm going to deactivate our shields before they drain our batteries. I'll swerve in and out of fire, make it look good, Sheen, only hit combat targets. Mostly buildings, you don't have to hit anyone really, blow up cars empty buildings, scare 'em." He said. "Cindy, Libby, you help me navigate." He said.

Cindy shook her head. She pulled a grenade/rocket launcher from under the dashboard and locked the barrel into the dash.

"Libby, you help nav, I'll shoot." She said and Jimmy nodded.

Jimmy punched the button and the cloaking shield dropped. Bam, a shot pinged off the windshield.

Sheen whirled with the big gun and sent a burst of depleted uranium devastator shells back at the sniper. "Any one of these rounds can punch through the armor on a tank, they explode minorly as well." Sheen said happily.

Another machine gun opened up across down. Jimmy cut engines, sharply dropping below their line of fire. Cindy sent a grenade right back at them, the gun abruptly stopped.

Sheen tapped Jimmy on the back as he fired. Targeting radar dishes and communications antennae.

He gestured to the house four across, the fortified one with the machine gun nest. Jimmy nodded and Sheen kicked open the hatch. The hovercar lowered out of view and he and Libby dropped two feet to the grass. They sprinted to the back of the house. Sheen ripped a sheet of metal off of a window and they climbed in.

The metal went back up and the Hovercar's radio crackled.

"Ultralord here, we have secured the perimeter." Sheen said making up a codename as he slammed a clip of ammo into the gun. Libby tied up the agents and took their weapons and badges. She tosses a radio up into the hovercar and Cindy slammed the hatch shut.

Jimmy switched on the police band radio and listened for a second.

"Enemy out of sight. Repeat enemy out of sight, get a radar fix." The handset crackled.

Cindy nodded and swiveled to grab Sheen's machine gun with her other hand, she strapped the two guns together so she could level two lines of fire at once.

Jimmy swung around and came back up into view, pulling back on the hovercar's yoke, he punched the thruster and sent it rocketing towards the center of town. Cindy managed to snap off a shot, pulverizing five cars parked around the police station.

All of a sudden, the machine gun in the house came to life, Sheen took a few wild shots at Jimmy, purposefully missing and blowing the final radio tower to bits.

Cindy whooped and sent three grenades and about twenty rounds into the police station, the brick building went up in flames.

All of a sudden a bullet slammed into the hovercar's frame, hundreds were being blasted at them but none but this one penetrated. Jimmy whirled around, no bullet should be able to punch a hole in his Hovercar, the armor was too strong. In the center of town, an armored car sat, tires blown out. A futuristic looking gun sat smoking in the back.

Jimmy saw Eustace Strych hiding behind a reinforced window, smirking.

Jimmy's eyes lit up in hatred, he whipped out the sniper rifle, and, with a twitch of his finger, sent a .45 shell through the other teen's forehead.

A bullhorn crackled. "Surrender!"

The gun fired three more times, all three rounds smashing into the hover-units. The hover car hit the ground. Cindy, in a last ditch attempt, swung around and emptied both guns into the town square. When she was done, a burn mark sat in it's place, the courthouse, statue and half of the park leveled to the ground.

In an instant all of the people of Retroville stormed the hovercar. Jimmy hit a button on his console as the lights flickered off, a glove-compartment type door flipped open and a hole opened in the dash. He reached into the hole and seized the firing handle there. He looked around as guns blazed and people swarmed and pulled the trigger.

In an instant three things happened.

First, a shockwave knocked everyone within half a mile flat on their backs, awake, but in pain.

Second, lights flashed on four people's belts and the contents of the glove compartment flew to Jimmy's hands.

Three, the hovercar exploded in a blinding, but contained flash of energy, killing nobody.

But, unknown to any onlookers, the four individuals in question disappeared at the last second, reappearing just outside Retroville, on a cliff overlooking a deep valley.

However, they were not alone.

Jimmy, Cindy, Libby and Sheen flashed into being on the cliff edge and found themselves surrounded.

Mark, head of the ISA, COBRA or whatever name it was currently using. Stood at the head of the circle.

The men in the circle were all masked, wore black combat fatigues, bulletproof vests and held MP5 submachine guns.

"Shit." Sheen swore. Shit, barely covered it. Jimmy's mind flashed into overdrive, how could they have found out. His mind went to Angel, could he have escaped?

Just as he thought it, a familiar white-haired teen sporting an arm in a splint and a bloody scar on his face broke the ranks of the circle and entered the center.

Jimmy swore and the four closed tighter together, back to back.

Angel spat at Jimmy's feet.

"For a genius, you can be pretty dumb." He said and backed up, joining the circle's ranks.

Jimmy grinned around at them. The arrogant smile on his face knocked them off guard. His hand slipped behind his back, still clutching the small cylinder in his hand. He was about to press the button on it when a crack split the air. One of the black-clad men fell, the others spun around, firing. Angel, grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and spat orders into it. A helicopter rose behind the cliff face, Mark grabbed Cindy and Libby and pulled them into the departing helicopter.

Cops swarmed the scene, Jimmy dropped the cylinder down his pant leg and hung his head, he had lost. A cop snapped cuffs on them both and Jimmy didn't move to resist. The lighter from the lab up his sleeve, he kept his eyes downcast and blinked.

Sheen whipped around with his right foot, tripping two cops, he pulled a sergeant to him and wrapped the cuffs' chain around the man's neck.

"Back off!" He screamed. The other cops had guns pulled and looked to the sergeant apprehensively.

"SHOOT THE BASTARD!" The sergeant yelled.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Sheen screamed, spinning around and tightening his grip on the cop. All of a sudden, he shoved the man and dropped to his knees, coming up with a gun he spun and fired three times.

Two cops fell, toppling over the cliff edge, the third shot split Jimmy's handcuffs, the genius grabbed two flash-bang grenades, Sheen pulled a smoke and they pulled the pins.

BAM! A flash of blinding light flared into existence, blinding all onlookers. Jimmy and Sheen stood back to back, emptying rounds into the air.

But it was too late, laser dots flashed on their chests and the sniper snapped off two shots. The two friends crumpled, tranq darts sticking out of their shirts.

They woke up in the school gym, dressed up as a court. Jimmy's lighter and the cylinder bit into his foot painfully but everything else was gone, they were chained to a desk.

The trial was a mockery. Everyone was there. Even Jimmy and Sheen's parents.

Hugh and Judy stood with a girl, tall, she shared Jimmy's eyes, bright blue, piercing and intelligent, she looked at him with pity, as if she understood that it wasn't his fault, but hers were the only sympathetic eyes.

It was his cousin, she had been living in New York when her parents died in a car crash, now Hugh and Judy took care of her…

Jimmy stood, interrupting the proceedings. "I have one thing to say. Whatever it may seem, up until the point at which we were forced to act in self-defense, Cindy, Libby, Sheen and I committed no crime, we were given no chance to surrender at all. He sat down and fell off of his chair in a heap, as he got up again, the lighter and the cylinder were clenched in his fists.

He stood again and briefly shot Sheen a glance before turning to lock eyes with his cousin. She had always been the nicest member of his family besides his parents and he knew he could trust her absolutely. He raised his hand and thumbed the cylinder's button, before he pressed it he mouthed something at her.

_C-790 Pass cindyneutron_

She blinked in recognition and he threw the lighter and pressed the cylinder. His cousin caught it and dropped it in her purse. She watched as her cousin the genius and his friend disappeared in a flash of light.

Somewhere in the sky two lights flashed and two figures disappeared.

A hundred miles away, on a white beach on a tropical island, two figures appeared on the sand.

In a valley in the Himalaya mountains, two more flashed into existence on the green grass.

Seperated by miles of ocean, land and mountain, all four stood up in unison.

Somewhere in the pacific, a brown haired teenager, got to his feet and laughed, victorious at last. Free. He looked around at the female teen beside him and laughed harder.

The other stood and their lips met. But then, the boy broke the kiss and turned. Where were the other two?

Miles off, a brown haired boy and an amber skinned girl wondered the exact same thing…

A/N: C'mon it was the last chapter, REVIEW! I love the ending. Of course if there wasn't going to be a sequel, I would hate it, but there is. First chapter hits the net sooner than anyone thinks. Please review!

Your Humble Author,

James

At last right, at last.

"I love you Cindy Vortex!" – Jimmy Neutron in Love Potion 975/J


End file.
